The Returned
by marymo9
Summary: This story was born of a radio prompt I heard.  Without giving anything away, when I heard it, I couldn't imagine how it would be possible to do.  But here it is.  Femmeslash with a twist.  Buffy and some friends face a new enemy, and gain new abilities.
1. Chapter 1

This story came about from an episode of femmeslash for fans radio. There was an episode dedicated to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Loved it, and since that time, I have been working on this. None of the characters belong to me. I make no profit. But I hope you enjoy...

* * *

Willow and Kennedy walked through the park holding hands. It had been six months since the last Apocalypse in Sunnydale. Things had been relatively quiet on the demon front. It seemed that activating the Slayers had gone a long way towards any big bads from rearing their seven ugly heads. Smiling at her girlfriend, Willow asked, "How long do you think things will be like this?"

Returning the grin, Kennedy answered, "Like what?"

"Well I don't want to say the 'Q' word, but it seems like we have had too long of a reprieve in the demony activity."

"But that is a good thing right?"

"Of course. I just wonder how long it will last."

"Who knows? I personally am getting a little bored though. Dusting the occasional vamps really isn't all that exciting anymore. Even training with the other Slayers has lost its' luster. Not that I am in a rush for another Apocalypse or anything, but something exciting would be nice."

Willow giggled, "Something like?"

Kennedy let go of her girlfriend's hand. "I don't know." Her eyes became animated. "How about a big green dragon? Fire breathing, scaly, bad attitude..."

"A dragon?"

"Yeah! Like really pissed off. And in need of a serious attitude adjustment or a breathmint." Kennedy began throwing punches into the air.

Laughing, Willow said, "Sorry to disappoint you honey, but dragons are extinct."

"Damn," Kennedy replied. She stopped in her tracks and began thinking. "What about Godzilla?"

"Sorry, but he wasn't real, and I am not sure he was always a bad guy."

"Damn again. Godzilla was redeemed? Can't very well beat on a good guy. Not really a way to gain fans."

Both girls laughed. "Okay," Willow said, "that's a no on the dragon, and no on Godzilla. Got anything else?"

"How about a giant?"

"How big?"

"At least eight feet tall. And hairy."

"Yuk. Hairy is gross."

"And he has to have a big nose."

"Why?"

Kennedy stopped mid-stride. "So it'll be extra gushy when I break it."

"That is...eewwwy Kennedy."

Kennedy just laughed. "You know what would be cooler?"

Willow giggled. "I can only imagine."

"A big slobbery plant creature."

"What?"

"Yeah, you know a cross between Poison Ivy and Seymour."

"Seymour?"

"You know..." Kennedy puffed up her chest, "Feed me Seymour, feed me."

Willow began howling. "Babe, I don't think Seymour was the plant."

"Well I never paid that close attention."

Willow's cheeks began to hurt from the laughter. Kennedy continued her thoughts. "Poison Ivy is hot. Forget crossing her."

"Got a crush on a red headed plant woman?"

Kennedy locked eyes with Willow. "Maybe. Maybe I gotta thing for redheads."

Willow closed the small distance between the two of them. She wrapped her arms around Kennedy's neck. "I could be into plants."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmmm..." Willow glanced down at the ground and closed her eyes. Kennedy looked down at the ground. A small plant sprouted from the ground and instantly budded. Kennedy looked back at Willow.

"Yeah, you are much better than Ivy."

"Flatterer."

Kennedy leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. She bent her head down about half way. Willow closed her eyes in anticipation.

"What about glowing blue men with yellow eyes?"

Willow giggled, but kept her eyes closed. "Kiss first and then we'll play that game again."

Willow felt Kennedy's body stiffen. She opened her eyes and looked up at her girlfriend. Kennedy was staring straight over her shoulder. Willow became worried. "Kennedy?"

"Willow, turn around."

Willow turned to see three glowing blue figures walking straight toward them. Kennedy shifted around to place herself in between the men and Willow. Willow whispered, "They could be friendly blue somethings."

Kennedy's eyes never left the approaching strangers. Six feet tall and clothed in black robes. Their hands hung out the ends of the arm holes. They glowed with a blue hue. Their faces were partially covered by a hood, but the blue hue was there as well, and a soft yellow outlined their eyes. They stopped a couple of feet short of the two women. The figure in the middle timbered, " Which one of you is the witch?"

Kennedy looked intensely at him. "Who wants to know?"

Yellow eyes scrutinized the Slayer. "Are you the witch?"

Kennedy shifted slightly, mentally and physically preparing herself for a scrap. "Once again, who wants to know?"

The middle figure removed his hood. "I am Pron of the Savonari. I seek the witch. Her signature has led us to this place. Again, I ask, are you the witch?"

Kennedy arched her eyebrow, "Depends. What do you want with me if I am?"

"My business is with the witch. If you are not her, then step aside."

"Not likely."

"So be it." He waved his hand and Kennedy felt as if a train had hit her. She was sent flying as she felt every bone on the left side of her body break. Willow screamed and ran towards Kennedy. WIth a wave of his hand again, he brought Willow to a stand still. She looked his way trying to boost her resolve to be brave. _ It's okay Willow. Nothing to be afraid of. They're just Smurfs. Overgrown Smurfs who do magic. No worries._

"Why are you afraid of me? I can sense your incredible power. Surely you have nothing to fear?" Pron asked. His eyes began to radiate red and Willow could feel the cold coming from his skin. WIllow looked at Kennedy who was struggling to breathe. Blood was pouring from her mouth and nose. WIllow looked back to Pron, who was staring at her intently.

"You must have me confused with someone else. I am not a witch."

"You lie. Someone of your magical strength is a rare find. And we have been looking for you for awhile. I wish to discuss our future together." Pron smiled ominously. He took a step toward Willow, and took her hand in his. "You will be a wonderful addition to the army."

"Army?"

"Feel what can be given to you." Willow's eyes snapped shut and in her mind visions flew by of her conquering worlds, races bowing to her might, every desire being fulfilled. And she felt the darkness start to envelope her. She had known the feeling before. It had left her battered, and dirty. It had once been so intoxicating, but now she would expel it from her body.

"No!" Willow shouted throwing her hands up as if to shield herself. Pron was sent stumbling backwards. Willow's eyes and body began to glow white.

Pron smiled. "There she is. The one to turn the tide." He started to walk towards Willow again. He was stopped short by one of his companion's hands on his shoulder. His head jerked up drawing a deep breath into his nose. "Pron," one of the figures warned, "they will be here soon."

"Damn. I will see you again witch. This is not over." And with his last word, all three of the figures disappeared into thin air. Willow stopped glowing and she quickly rushed to Kennedy's side.

"Baby, oh, don't move. It's going to be okay."

Suddenly two more cloaked figures appeared. These however were clad in green and white. And while they glowed blue as well, their eyes were green. "They are not here Zaz," one of the figures said.

"I know. We must have just missed them."

They both looked to Willow and Kennedy. "Did you see them?"

Willow nodded. "Who are you people? What is going on?"

Zaz looked at Kennedy. "Let me help her." He moved to kneel next to Kennedy.

Willow stammered, "Can you help her?"

"Maybe. Sshhh..." Zaz closed his eyes and began to utter in an unknown language. Between each word one of Kennedy's bones would make a cracking noise. She screamed out in pain with each word. Willow tried to rush Zaz, but Mahzi held her back.

"Don't. He is helping her."

"He is killing her!"

"No, be still and wait."

For two minutes Kennedy went through the strange process. Soon Zaz stopped speaking, and just looked at the Slayer. Kennedy blinked a few times but found that she was not in any pain anymore.

"I am sorry that was painful to you. The magic of Pron is strong. I have bound ancient magic to your bones. If you should run into him again, he will find it difficult to do this again to you."

Willow hugged Kennedy. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, but now we must leave."

"Wait!" Kennedy stood up. "He was after her," she stated while nodding towards Willow.

Zaz and Mahzi scrutinized Willow. "Why?"

Willow shrugged. "He said he wanted me to join him. Be part of an army."

Zaz muttered something to Mahzi. "Then you are not safe. Are gifted in magic? You must be."

"I am," was all Willow replied.

"Then protect yourself magically. Find a way to conceal yourself. We are chasing him, but we have not been successful in catching up to him. I am sorry we cannot stay. I wish you luck." And with his last words, Zaz disappeared. Mahzi, however, lingered.

"Prepare yourself as well. Pron is strong and not easily deterred, and the master he serves is relentless." And with a nod of her head towards the women she disappeared too.

"Holy shit Willow. I take back what I said about being bored."

"C'mon Kennedy. We need to let the others know what just happened."

* * *

Buffy was drenched in sweat. She had just finished her five mile run, and was trying to cool down and catch her breath. She sipped from the water bottle in her hand. The sun was high in the sky. Since the Hellmouth had been closed in Sunnyville, life had surprisingly granted her a reprieve in her Slayer's duties. She had traveled recently, and had found happiness in Italy. Once the Scooby gang had all gone their separate ways she found she didn't miss the hectiness that her life had always seemed to have been. It wasn't that she didn't miss her friends, she just enjoyed being able to breathe and not constantly worry about what was around the corner. Being in Italy had given her the opportunity to take stock of her life, and helped her to discover what her new purpose was. School. Buffy had enrolled into the university nearby. It wasn't hard to find classes in English. And at night she was training new to the fold Slayers.

After the Council had been wiped out, Giles and Willow had done some digging, but managed to tap into the Council's considerable bank accounts and investments. Apparently not everything had been lost, and now Buffy was set for life. "Stuffy old bastards." Buffy mumbled. There was definitely no love lost for the Council. Giles was about the only bright spot out of that group. At least their lives had come to something. She looked up at the house at the end of the driveway. Vintage Italian farm house. In sharp contrast was the blue Pagani Zonda in the driveway. Such a guilty pleasure it had been to buy it. She felt like saving the world over and over made the hefty purchase justifiable. Mostly she drove an old pick-up truck into town. But there were nights when she just wanted an adreline rush and the Zonda was the way to get it. That and the Motoguzzi she rode as well. Buffy sighed. "Hardly a sin to have bought a motorcycle as well."

Of course Xander had insisted on teaching her how to drive all three, one eye or not. Xander had taken some of the Council money and traveled as well. Losing Anya had been very difficult. He had stayed in Italy for a few weeks of driving lessons and house inspections, and then he left for Africa. Buffy was a little surprised that he decided to leave, but he just hadn't felt like being anyone's company. Africa had seemed like an odd choice, but he wanted to go and build houses and facilities for the impoverished there.

Willow and Kennedy had taken off to South America. Willow's transformation into white witch-goddess had left a desire to know more of what she was, and more importantly what she was capable of. Buffy was glad she had taken Kennedy with her. Not that she disliked the girl, but yeah, admittedly she wasn't a fan. She was such a stark contrast to what Tara had been. Where Tara was selfless, Kennedy left a lot to be desired in the compassion department. But Willow and Kennedy loved each other, and Buffy accepted it. Her best friend's happiness was important to her, and Kennedy made Willow happy. "Ugh. How about I get a little lucky in that department?" she said to no one in particular. Even Giles had someone. Some great "bird" was what he called her. Olivia was a witch in the coven Giles had found in England. She was a sweet, late 40's dark haired Wiccan. There was nothing extraordinary about her. Well, she wasn't freaked about all the things Giles had seen or done. In some way that made her more than the normal woman. She helped Giles locate the other Slayers, and was currently assisting him in rebuilding the Watcher network. Buffy and Giles had agreed that the new Slayers would need Watchers. Re-forming the Council had been a topic hotly debated among the group. Everyone had agreed the Watchers were definitely needed. For now Gles were being relied on to recruit and train future Watchers.

"A bit hot out here love?"

Buffy was instantly snapped out of her thoughts. Shock barely had time to register before a fist was planted squarely on Buffy's nose. There was a sickening cracking sound as Buffy's vision blurred and blood poured from her nose.

"Did I catch you unawares? Tsk, tsk."

Buffy blinked her eyes to try and refocus. Her vision cleared just in time to duck a kick aimed at her head.

"You won't be able to beat me Buffy."

Buffy blinked again. "How is this possible?"

Her assailant looked high into the sky and smiled at the sun. "It feels wonderful. I imagine I will enjoy killing you under the sun."

Buffy righted her body and stood in a defensive stance. "I am not sure how you are walking around in the sun Druscilla, or how you snuck up on me, but," Buffy wiped the blood from her nose, "I am pretty sure that you have bitten off more than you can chew."

Druscilla cocked her head to the side, and suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"What the f..." Buffy's thought wasn't comletely finished before Druscilla reappeared behind her and planted a kick into Buffy's ribs. When the blow landed she promptly disappeared again. Buffy dropped to her knees gasping for air. _How the hell is she doing this?_ Out of the corner of her eye Buffy saw Druscilla reappear and lunged in her direction. Buffy wasn't all that surprised when she missed Druscilla who had disappeared again. What was surprising was the force of Druscilla's heel into the small of her back. Druscilla leaned over and grabbed a handful of Buffy's hair, jerking her head back, while still keeping her heel planted.

"How does it feel Slayer to know your time is up?"

Druscilla's other hand was holding an energy ball that was getting biggerevery second. Buffy closed her eyes and thought of her sister Dawn, and waited for death to take her again...Suddenly a blast from an unknown source hit Druscilla in the chest and sent her flying backwards. Buffy's head stayed up long enough to see a figure cloaked in green and white approaching her. She heard a distinctively feminine voice speak, "Are you one of Savon's new generals? I must warn you the previous ones didn't last two minutes against me."

Druscilla scrambled to her feet, energy ball in her hands again. The robed figure looked her over. "That won't be effective."

Druscilla hurled the ball towards her new opponent. The ball charged its' target with a fierce speed only to stop half way and go blazing back at Druscilla. Druscilla's eyes opened widely with surprise just before she was struck by her own energy ball. As her backside hit the ground, two figures materialized next to her. Pron removed his hood and looked at the battered Slayer and then at the cloaked figure in green. "You are outmatched. Give it up," he snarled.

The figure in green smiled under her hood. _True that she was outnumbered, but outmatched? _"Hardly Pron," came the reply.

Pron was shocked. His eyes narrowed with contempt for his enemy. "Lenara," he spat, "Savon will reward me greatly when I bring him your head."

Lenara removed her hood. "Come and try and take it traitor."

Immediately Pron and Lenara lunged at each other in a flash. Buffy blinked her eyes, but the action was too fast. Druscilla stayed where she was at. There was naked fear in her eyes. The other figure backed up to her side and watched as well. Whoever this Lenara was, ashe must be strong or feared because neither of them interfered.

The two warring parties disappeared and reappeared constantly. Each throwing energy balls and speaking in a language that Buffy did not understand. She tried to follow everything that was happening. Lights of varying colors whirled all around the action. Eventually the two became entangled. Fists flew with blinding speeds. Offenses and defenses were used to counteract each other quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, Buffy saw another black cloaked figure appear. He crouched behind Druscilla and put his hand on her face. Blackness flowed through her face into his hand until she fell away onto the ground. She threw her arms up to shield herself from the sun. She screamed out and then Buffy watched as Druscilla became dust. A sick laughter eminated from underneath the black hood. He turned towards the battle and seemed to be uttering something underneath his breath.

Buffy turned her head and watched as Pron was sent flying from Lenara's fist connecting. He landed and immediately scrambled backwards. Lenara advanced on him unaware of what else was transpiring around her. Pron begged, "Please Lenara. I do not want to die."

Lenara stopped and looked down at him. "I would not kill you Pron. Out of respect to Zaz only..."

Buffy turned back to see the new figure's hand start to move. Buffy launched herself off the ground and ran as fast as she could towards Lenara. Her ribs screamed in pain, as well as her back, but she wasn't thinking about either. Lenara's back was exposed to the new intruder, who threw an energy ball at Lenara's blind side. Buffy planted her front toes into the ground and lunged at Lenara.

"Behind you!" Buffy screamed. Lenara spun around just as Buffy's arms wrapped around her waist and just as the energy ball landed in between Buffy's shoulders. Lenara caught the Slayer and barely maintained her balance as Buffy slumped into her arms. Lenara grabbed the Slayer tightly and both disappeared.

Pron scrambled to his feet. His ally walked over to him and slapped him on the face. "You disgrace yourself begging that bitch for your life. You disgrace me as well Pron."

Pron dropped to one knee. "I am sorry father."

"Get up Pron. You will make her regret her mercy soon enough. And then I will be proud of you."

"Yes Father."

Pron stood and walked with his father to where the third cloaked figure stood.

"You..." the elder man barked, "did you even lift a finger to aide your general?"

The figure trembled. Shakily the response came. "I am sorry Savon. Druscilla had the human beaten. But Lenara showed up and I..."

"YOU DID NOTHING YOU COWARD!" The words came bellowing out. "And I do not care about Druscilla. I was speaking of Pron. You have been given powers you are unworthy of..."

"Savon, please..."

"You dare to interrupt me? You are the reason that Lenara escaped, and now I am going to kill you. Anything else you wish to say before you die?"

"Forgive me Nessa." The black cloaked robe turned to green and white with the utterance. Savon spit on the penitent figure and with a wave of his hand rained fire down. The man screamed for a few seconds and then ceased to breathe. Pron watched with both fear and awe. There was no doubt that his father was powerful. There was also no doubt that his father was unforgiving, and very quick to anger. To fail was not an option, and he had failed his father twice today. He had yet to relay the news of the witch yet, but it was only a matter of time before he was asked about her. She had become the most important thing to his father.

* * *

A/N: Let me know if you like how this started. It is hard to describe where this will go...for now all I will say is that there will be a twist!


	2. Chapter 2

Lenara appeared in the Great Hall. She was not able to hold the unconscious Buffy up any longer. She laid her down on the floor. Immediately she tossed off her robe, and began a slow, low chant. Zaz and Mahzi appeared by her side. Zaz leaned over Buffy, but Lenara shook her head, "Zaz, could you grab grandmother? Please?" Zaz looked up, nodded, and rushed off.

"Good call Len. He healed someone on his own today. Poor girl," Mahzi simply stated.

"Did it work?"

"Yes. He managed to make her howl several times, but he did it. He said he did the infusion as well."

"Mahz..."

"Sorry Len. Shutting up now."

Lenara started her low chant again. As she continued the low hum, she touched Buffy's face. Compassion engulfed her heart for the stranger who had saved her life.

"Lenara, who is this? What has happened?" Lenara looked up to see her grandmother crossing the Great Hall's floor with Zaz in tow. For someone of her advanced years, her grandmother was spry. And strong. Her grandmother's magic was the strongest in the family. It had been her grandmother's quick thinking and immense power that had turned the tide against Savon and his attempted coup. But now Lenara would rely on her awesome healing powers to help the wounded stranger. Lenara had moved her hands from Buffy's face to her shoulders and continued lower across her body.

"Lenara, who is this?" the old woman asked.

"I do not know grandmother. She was battling one of Savon's generals when I arrived. She was pretty battered when I got there. The general was no match for me, but then Pron showed up."

Zaz's head popped up. "Pron?"

Lenara looked at Zaz. "Yes. He did. We battled. I had him beat Zaz."

"Did you..." Zaz started.

"No. I promised you that I would not. He is alive, but I almost did not get so lucky. Savon showed up at some point. I would have been struck by his magic had it not been for her." Lenara looked down at Buffy. "She was trying to get me out of the way."

"Enough of this story for the moment. Lenara, her bones feel strong?"

"Yes grandmother. I summoned you to help me rid her body of Savon's poison. It feels as if it is spreading quickly."

"Then time is of the essence," murmured the older woman.

Both women chanted slowly while Lenara's hands continued to move across Buffy's body. Mahzi looked over at Zaz who was staring intently at the other two women. Mahzi leaned over and whispered, "Take notes. I pray I never need you to heal me." Mahzi lightly chuckled.

Never averting his vision, Zaz replied, "She walked away fine, didn't she?"

"Barely."

"But barely counts. I am not as advanced as Lenara and Nessa. You know what? Shut it Mahzi."

"Don't be so defensive. Zaz, the bone breaker..."

Nessa lifted her head. "Shush, both of you." She looked over at Lenara. "Do you feel the energy in this girl? She is special."

Lenara nodded. "But this energy doesn't feel magical per se."

"No," Nessa agreed, "but she is...not normal. Was Pron recruiting her?"

"I don't know. It did not seem so. She was battered a bit when I arrived. One of Savon's generals was attacking her, trying to kill her."

"Pron," Zaz uttered.

Lenara looked up. "No. It was a woman. I did not recognize her. Pron was not there at first. He showed up with someone else after that."

Nessa sighed. "Shelon."

Lenara was surprised. "How do you know that?"

Nessa's eyes moistened. "He died in white and green. He called out for my forgiveness."

Lenara touched her grandmother's arm. "I am sorry he died." She looked down at Buffy. Who was this stranger who had saved her? "Zaz, please take our guest to my room. I will care for her there."

Zaz nodded. He leaned down and scooped Buffy up in his arms. "Let her sleep a bit. She will wake up healed. And then we can find out who she is." Lenara nodded and Zaz walked away carrying the sleeping Slayer in his arms.

"Grandmother, they are being reckless. It seems Pron is trying to recruit at a faster speed."

Nessa nodded at Lenara. "I know. Savon believes foreign magic will help him win."

"Will it?"

"No. Savon is driven by greed. But his numbers are thin. Many of our people have seen what he is now. I believe we're too strong for him."

"Still he tries."

"I am afraid he will never stop. Not until..."

"We will have to kill him."

"He deserves no less."

The two women looked up as Zaz entered the room. Nessa sighed, "I so wish things had been different for you both."

"But they are not grandmother," Zaz softly spoke as he kissed the matriarch's cheek. He then looked to Lenara. "We have to figure out how to track their magical signatures better. There has to be a way to get wherever quicker, or to actually find them. So far we have only managed to engage them after the fact."

Lenara nodded. "I know. We keep beating lesser generals. And not for nothing, I had Pron beat today. That would have crippled Savon."

Zaz's temper began to flare. "No. I don't want him killed. I need to speak to him. I know he's a traitor, but he isw my brother. If I could just get to him..."

Lenara scoffed, "If you could get to him, he would probably try and kill you. Or distract you until your father finishes you off. Damn it Zaz, your brother has chosen his side. He has chosen..."

Zaz became angry and his blue skin began glowing. "You know what Lenara?"

"ENOUGH!" Nessa's bellow instantly got their attention. "I will not have in-fighting between you two."

"Sorry Zaz," Lenara started, "I am , I know Pron is important to you. You will reach him. I am sorry. I know this isn't easy for you."

"Len, I just want him back. My brother is an idiot, but he's, he's just not this monster our father is. I just gotta talk to him."

Nessa looked at her grandchildren. They were strong, compassionate people. How proud they made her. Both had lost so much, but their resolve was undeniable. "So, where exactly is Savon searching now?" Nessa asked after a few moments.

Zaz replied, "A place called Earth. There is strong magic there. We have been fighting squirmishes here and there. We tracked power signatures for a bit. Pron engaged two women there. A witch and her companion. A companion whose makeup is similar to the girl you brought here Lenara."

"In what way?"

"Pron broke several bones in her body, and yet she survived."

"Because you healed her Zaz."

"Yes and no. While healing her, I could sense her bones had already started that task."

Nessa looked at Lenara. "This girl's bones and body did the same."

"But grandmother," Zaz interrupted, "Pron did not seem interested in her. When we arrived he had been engaging the witch."

"How did you know what she was?"

"You could just tell. Her magic eminates from her. Plus Pron was there. I assume she is very gifted."

"We should make sure she is safe grandmother," Lenara began. "If Savon has his sites on her, he will seek her out again. And perhaps she is strong enough to join us."

Nessa sat back for a moment. "We cannot protect them all. But there is wisdom in this. Zaz, once the one we have here awakens, we will return her to Earth. Then you and Mahzi can seek out the witch."

Zaz agreed, but Lenara interjected, "Let me take her home. It is the least I can do for her. That will free up Zaz to look for the witch."

"No." came the soft reply from Nessa.

"Why grandmother?"

Nessa looked at Lenara. "Earth is where you came from Lenara. I am afraid it will hold you again away from me."

"Do not be afraid. I will always return to you. This is my home. I have no memories of that place to keep me there anyway."

"You could you know. They are there anytime you want them."

"No."

"I think you do yourself a disservice to no have them. They are a part of you and your mother. I..."

"I know you want to see them, and I have thought about it. But there will be time for that once Savon has been put down. Once we have beaten him, I will open the locket where the memories are, and we will go through them together." Lenara clutched a tiny locket at her chest. "But now is not the time. I will take the girl back and then join Zaz in searching for the witch. Mahzi can stay here with you."

Zaz sighed. "I will leave soon then. I will start in the park and go from there. Do not worry grandmother, we will not be gone long."

Nessa smiled. "Zaz, my dear, do me one favor."

"Anything."

"Practice your healing chants."

All 3 laughed.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are love. If you like the story, type two lines and tell me. If you do not, then tell me that too. Criticism is welcome as well. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Via web cam, Willow and Kennedy spoke with Giles.

Giles sat back and closed his eyes, "Blue...wizards?"

Willow shrugged. "Blue, yes. Wizards, well I am not sure that is entirely accurate. Definitely trippy."

Giles leaned forward. "Come here. Maybe with the coven's help we can shield you until we come up with something. Who they are, or how to keep them off your back. For the time being Willow, no magic. It may serve as some sort of homing device."

Willow agreed. "Ok. But there is one more thing. We can't get a hold of Buffy. We've tried calling the house and her cell phone. We're getting her voicemail over and over."

Giles seemed concerned. "We know some people in Italy. We will get someone down to the house to check on her."

"You don't think something has happened to her do you?"

"We'll worry when when there's a reason to. For now we need to get you here with us. By the time you arrive we should know more."

"I hope Buffy is okay."

"Me too. But Buffy is strong. No doubt she's indisposed for a good reason. Get over here, and in the meantime we will try and track her down."

"See you soon Giles." Willow closed her laptop and looked at Kennedy. "Ready for a trip?"

"Mmmm..."

"What is it Kennedy?"

"I was just wondering about Buffy. I'm just hoping she didn't run into any of our black robed friends."

"She...she wouldn't survive that attack would she?"

Kennedy grabbed Willow's hands. "No sweetheart. Not alone, I don't think. But we had help, so there's hope she did too."

"Yeah,"

"Willow, we have to stop focusing on fairytales that may not even be true. For now, lets get our tickets to England. The sooner we get there, the better I will feel."

Kennedy touched Willow's cheek. "Hey, Buffy is the toughest person we know. I am not sure there is anything badder than her. But she is smart too. And if she had trouble, she is probably laying low."

Willow looked up at Kennedy's face. Her girlfriend was straining. "You are a lousy liar. But I love you."

Kennedy enveloped Willow in a hug, and then kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

Lenara sat next to the bed where Buffy was sleeping. "You should be waking soon. I am curious who you are. You heal incrediby fast even without the help. Savon's poison is very strong," Lenara leaned over and moved a hair off of Buffy's face. "But you are going to recover. Who are you? I imagine you are a very interesting person. Selfless, after all you helped a complete stranger."

Nessa crept quietly into the room, listening to her granddaughter.

"Perhaps you...perhaps you and I will be friends. I think I would like to have a friend on Earth." Lenara clutched the locket on her chest. "Maybe I already do."

"Maybe," Nessa quietly interrupted, "you should open the locket."

Lenara sighed. "Not yet. Once everything is settled here."

"Why wait child?"

Lenara's eyes started to moisten. "I can't. Not now. I know this sounds horrible, but I am scared to. My soul only would have returned here upon my mother's death. What if I was responsible for that? What if..."

"What if you have another family who loves you?"

"Please. I am sorry. I know you want answers too. I just can't right now."

"In time then."

Lenara looked down at Buffy. "Wake soon. I'm sure you have a family worried for you."

Almost as if on cue, Buffy's eyes slowly opened.

Lenara smiled. "Hey there. Take your time. You are among friends."

Buffy slowly sat up. "Where am I?"

Nessa stepped near the bedside. "You are on Pellin. I am Nessa, ruling monarch. This is Lenara, my granddaughter who you apparently saved. I am most grateful."

Buffy looked at Lenara. "You saved me first. Least I could do." Buffy stared intently at Lenara._ She's beautiful,_ she thought. _And her presence is calming. Her smile reaches her eyes too. _Buffy smiled weakly at Lenara, feeling slightly foolish.

Nessa asked lightly, "What is your name child?"

Buffy never took her eyes away from Lenara. "I, uh, my name is Buffy."

Lenara smiled even bigger. "Buffy," she lightly whispered. "Well, Buffy, how do you feel?"

"Surprisingly refreshed. But what in the hell was that all about? How was Druscilla disappearing? And energy balls? That's a new one, nevermind the whole attacking in broad daylight shi...shi...uh, she shouldn't be able to do that. And you move..."

Lenara interrupted. "Let's talk about all of this in the dining hall over food. You should eat, and we will discuss everything with Zaz and Mahzi."

"I'm sorry, who?"

Lenara laughed. "Zaz, my cousin. Mahzi is his..."

"Tormentor." Nessa laughed. "I will go get them. Get Buffy ready and we will see you in a few minutes." Nessa turned and exited the room. Buffy slid her legs off the side of the bed and stretched.

"Really gotta get one of those back home."

Lenara seemed puzzled. "You don't have a bed?"

Buffy laughed. "I do. Just not one this comfortable."

"I would share my bed with you."

"Umm, what?"

Lenara blushed. "I meant you are welcome to take it. That came out really wrong."

Buffy laughed. _Not an unpleasant thought. Wait. What? No, no, no. Willow does the girl thing. No, no, no. _"That's okay. I appreciate the offer. I have to ask something though."

"Yes?"

"Is it possible to go back to Italy? I mean I have no idea where Pellin is. Is it possible to get back?"

"Absolutely. Let's eat, and I will make sure you get home."

"Mmmm, home. Shower, toothbrush, Guzzi, and apparently some problems."

"Well, I do not know who or what Guzzi is, but you can bathe here or take care of any oral hygeine. As for your problems, I am not sure that they are going away quickly."

Buffy sighed. "Six months. Six stinking months."

Lenara frowned and furrowed her brow. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"We can talk about it at dinner."

"If I am not offensive smelling, I really just want to eat and figure out what the hell is going on."

Lenara smiled. "You are not offensive. C'mon."

Buffy followed Lenara out of the room, very glad that her companion did not find her offensive. _What the hell?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: And so it progresses. What do you think? Please tell me. Reviews make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy and Lenara walked silently through the hall outside the room. The palace was simple, yet beautiful. Buffy could only compare the architecture to what she had seen in books on ancient Greece. Not that she had read that many. Really only looked at the pictures. There were columns lining the hallway. No art. Just simplicity.

"Is this Nessa's palace?"

Lenara smiled. "It is. Although it is a very plain one. My grandmother likes it that way. Nothing extravagant. However, there is a hot spring that we use as a bath area. It feeds into a river leading outside and down into the city below us."

"Hot spring. Sounds heavenly."

"You are more than welcome to use it. Privacy would be no problem."

Buffy smiled. "Maybe if there is time."

"Or some other visit perhaps."

"I'd like that."

The two women entered a room where Nessa, Mahzi and Zaz were waiting. There was a small spread of food on the table. Buffy looked it over. She spied something that resembled a bird. _ Hopefully it tastes like chicken. _Zaz gestured to a seat he held out for Buffy. "Thank you, " she offered.

He immediately sat down and started dishing out food onto his plate.

"Geez Zaz. Never had a meal?" Mahzi teased.

"Shut it Mahz. You know how I feel about home cooking."

Buffy looked at Nessa. "You cooked this?"

Nessa nodded. "Yes of course. I love to cook for my family."

Zaz had already began eating, and loudly at that. "I love your cooking grandmother."

Mahzi uttered, "Sure sounds like it."

Lenara laughed. "Well Buffy, these are my cousins. Zaz the ravenous, and his younger sister Mahzi."

Zaz hardly looked up. Mahzi nodded and smiled. Lenara fixed a plate and handed it to Buffy. "Enjoy." Most of dinner was quiet. Everyone enjoyed the food that Nessa had prepared. Once finished, Nessa rose and gestured for them all to follow her. They were led to a library where they all sat. Nessa addressed Buffy.

"For years my family have been the guardians of magic on Pellin. I was blessed with two daughters, Xana and Yolani. Xana lost her husband. He was trying to save some children in a cave in. He was magically overwhelmed by Savon, Yolani's husband. At that time, we didn't know it though. Xana was devastated at his loss, and fled Pellin. We tried to find her for a long time, but were unable. At some point during her time away she had Lenara."

Buffy looked at Lenara. In fact she was having a hard time looking anywhere else. What beautiful green eyes, and light creamy skin. Quite unlike her family. Lenara was remarkably simple. It was what made her striking. Shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Lenara met Buffy's gaze.

Nessa continued. "Yolani married Savon, and had Zaz, and then Pron. Little Mahzi came a few years later."

Zaz muttered, "Not so little anymore."

"Says the man constantly at Grandmother's troph," poked Mahzi.

Nessa's tone turned serious. "Savon craved power. And he used Yolani to get it. Since he was not born into the family, he had to learn to our magic."

Buffy looked at Nessa. "So everyone possesses or practices magic?"

"No. It has to be shared, or gifted if you will. In fact, you now have some."

"What?"

Lenara answered. "By using our magic to heal you, we have shared a part of ourselves. It occupies your very bones. In the event that you run into Savon or his generals, they will, or should not be able to break anything."

Buffy smiled, "Awesome! Does it work on split ends as well?" Buffy chuckled and then noticed no one else at the table was laughing. "Sorry, bad joke." Buffy looked at Lenara, and mumbled another apology. She received a small smirk in return.

Nessa continued, "Savon twisted everything he learned. He just craved more and more. My daughter would not come to me, and Savon is skilled at hiding his mind. I did not see..."

Mahzi leaned over. "It's okay. We're his children and we did not know."

Nessa struggled to continue, "Yolani decided to end her life. Savon, he...he..."

Zaz interjected. "He attacked my grandmother in the throne room. Pron stood there as she fought for her life. I heard her cry out and came running with Mahzi. We entered the room and fought him off. He had so much hate and evil in his eyes. But he was outnumbered, so like a coward he fled taking Pron with him. He gathered a small army and tried to assault the palace."

Mahzi lit up. "But we were expecting them. Some among his army were less than thrilled to be pressed into service. And so we let them advance, and Savon got cocky. He over extended himself."

Nessa smiled lightly. "While Zaz, Mahzi and the loyalists decimated his rear force, I encountered him again."

"And she cursed him and his followers!" Mahzi exclaimed.

"He was desperate to own our magic, but it was never his to possess. We simply cast a spell of revocation that drained him. And while he was nearly dry, Pron came to his aide. He escaped with his father again. I am assuming that Pron gave up some of his abilities to his father. But it seems that Savon has formulated a new plan. He has been traveling to new worlds and tapping into magical forces-those that are foreign to our world. I cannot strip him of those."

Buffy leaned forward. "Why not? Wiccans have figured out how to bind powers on Earth."

Lenara answered, "We've tried it on some of the generals we have captured. No such luck. Too many foreign abilities."

"There has to be a way to bind him. Or at least bend his ability to steal powers. Wish I had paid more attention in biology. How do you kill a leech? Salt...no...that's a slug. Sorry. How successful has he been?"

Zaz responded. "Not very. We worked hard on tracking the magical signatures of our family. After he got away a couple of times we knew we would need a way to chase him. Unfortunately we have not perfected it. We typically need a magical burst or demonstration to lock onto."

"So, why don't you continuously chase him?"

"Not perfected. We get bursts here and there. But it isn't consistent."

Lenara added, "And since he is infusing his powers with others, they are giving off his magical signature, which is why I arrived where you were."

Buffy turned her attention to Lenara. "But you arrived alone. That's dangerous. How do you know it's not a trap?"

"That's the problem. I don't."

Nessa spoke up. "Lenara possess great skill and magic. She often leaves alone. Zaz and Mahzi usually pair up."

"Why not train or share with more people? Create your own army of super soldiers."

"We are guardians of the magic. We use it, but we do not own it. And that abuses it's nature."

"By defending yourself?"

Nessa shook her head. "I will not build an army like that. It is an affront to suggest it."

"Whoa!" Buffy raised her hands up. "Easy, I meant no offense to you."

Lenara interjected, "That would be Savon's way. We do not believe it is the right way, that's all."

Nessa looked at Buffy. "Would you do that?"

Buffy answered animatedly. "I would, and I have. When you are defending literally everything...sometimes you get tired of being the One. Sometimes other people should be too. It was their birthright. Why do I have to die for them to get it?" Buffy stopped suddenly as she was getting blank stares from everyone. "But you have no idea what I am talking about. Ummm...Nessa...it is not the same situation. Continue please."

Zaz leaned over and whispered into Mahzi's ears. "I might break bones when I heal, but Len and Gran apparently scramble brains." Mahzi had to stifle a laugh behind a fake cough.

Nessa shot the pair an ugly look. "Where was I?"

"Tracking," Mahzi muttered.

"Which," Buffy interjected, "leads me to another question. Why doesn't Savon track your magical signatures? If he can't..."

"He's afraid to face us!" Zaz boasted.

"Perhaps, but can I ask another question? Why are you different?" The question was aimed at Lenara.

"I am different, as you put it, much like you are I imagine."

"Lenara's mother was the first born of the twins. Think of it as an inheritance right."

"Ok. So why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because someone like you was defending a witch."

"What?"

Lenara spoke up. "We believe that Savon has found his next recruit. There was a girl whose bones and body heal quick like yours."

Buffy shot up. " A Slayer protecting a witch?"

Zaz nodded. "I am not familiar with the term Slayer, but there was a girl with healing properties trying to defend the witch Savon is after."

"This witch, does she have red hair?"

"Yes."

"Oh shit. Willow." Buffy lept out of her chair. "She okay?"

Zaz stood. "Yes. We healed her friend and told her to conceal herself."

Buffy looked at Lenara pleadingly. "I have to get back. They need to know what they are up against. She's my best friend. I have to protect her. Send me back."

Lenara stood up. "Take my hand and concentrate hard on your friend."

"Wait," Nessa began, "will you help us?"

"I will help keep Willow safe. Bad juju in her past. She's a lot stronger than you realize. And yes, I will help you because it will help her. But we have to go back."

"Very well," Nessa agreed. "Zaz will take you back."

"No! I will take her. Buffy is my responsibility." Lenara grabbed Buffy's hand. "Concentrate on your friend."

Buffy closed her eyes, and in the instant she and Lenara disappeared from the room. Mahzi leaned over towards her brother. "What was that whole 'no' and hand holding thing?" Zaz just shrugged, while his grandmother smiled.

* * *

A/N: Let me know how you are enjoying this...please take a moment to review. They make me giddy.


	5. Chapter 5

Giles was kneading his temples while silently worrying. No Buffy, blue man group attacks, and Willow being hunted.

"So you haven't been able to find anything on them?" Willow asked.

"No," Giles removed his glasses. "Nothing. the coven has consulted texts, ancient and otherwise. There's nothing on them."

"And no Buffy."

"No." The response was barely above a whisper.

Kennedy spoke up. "Have you contacted Xander and Dawn?"

Giles nodded. "Yes we have. Dawn's staying put in school for now until we know more. Xander is flying out to her. She wanted to come here, but I wasn't sure how safe it would be with you coming."

"Yeah, I understand."

"I am hoping the coven's magic is effectively hiding you. I don't believe binding you is the answer. I don't want to leave you defenseless."

"I didn't do anything the last time."

"Well based upon what we know, we can try and figure out something!" Kennedy exclaimed.

Willow's eyes began to moisten. "It's...Buffy...I..." Willow broke down and the tears flowed freely. Kennedy's face softened.

"I'm sorry." She put her arms around Willow and gently stroked her back.

"Willow..." the sound came from the corner of the room. Willow, Kennedy, and Giles looked up as Buffy and Lenara suddenly materialized. Willow rushed over and hugged her best friend.

"You're alive!" Willow squealed.

Buffy smiled. "Of course. Well, almost not. But I am here now."

Kennedy placed herself in between the two women. "How do we know it is you?"

Buffy leaned over and whispered in Kennedy's ear, "You are annoying. And you snore. Loudly."

Kennedy smirked. "Yeah? You're bossy, and a pain in my ass. But I am glad that you are safe." The two Slayers hugged.

Buffy looked at Lenara. "Guys, this is Lenara. That's Giles, Willow, and Kennedy."

Lenara was met with stares. A small nod was all she managed.

"Pleased I am sure. Umm, who are you?" Giles asked.

"A friend," was the small answer she gave.

"I see. Buffy, what happened to you? We went to the house in Italy, but obviously couldn't find you."

Buffy led Lenara to the couch in the room. "On Pellin. I was attacked in Italy by Druscilla. In broad daylight. She had some improved skills, and I got my ass kicked. Lenara showed up just before Dru snapped me in half."

"What?" Giles exclaimed. "Druscilla shouldn't have been any match for you."

"Don't remind me. More of her friends showed up, and Lenara got us out of there. Only after someone tried to attack from behind."

Buffy relayed the entire story of what happened while everyone else sat quietly and listened. When she was done, Willow began recounting what she and Kennedy had experienced. After both stories were told, Giles sat back, closed his eyes, and tried to wrap his mind around everything.

"Well, what do we do now?" Willow asked the group.

Giles addressed Lenara. "So, you healed Buffy and magically infused her bones? And your companion, uh?"

"Zaz," Lenara answered.

"Zaz. Yes, right, well, he healed Kennedy and did the same?"

"Yes."

"So at least these two may be able to fight the next time."

"Um, hello Giles? You are forgetting the blinding speed, disappearing act, and energy balls. I can't hit what I can't catch." Buffy said.

"Not yet. But you could perhaps. At least be able to move quicker." Lenara stated.

"How?"

"Zaz and I could teach you and Kennedy."

"The disappearing thing too?"

"Not immediately. But over time, possibly."

"So if Druscilla could though?"

"Someone has been working with her awhile I'd say."

"Which means Savon has been here awhile. Or at the very least Pron has."

Buffy sat back. "So at least we would be able to defend ourselves and Willow."

"Yes, but,"

"But?"

Giles interjected. "The coven has bought us some time in hiding Willow. Learn speed from Lenara and Zaz. I think I have an idea on how to draw them out."

Lenara stood up. "Very well then. I will fetch Zaz and we'll get to work."

Buffy stood. "I'd go with you, but I feel I should stay with Willow."

Lenara smiled. "That's fine. You should stay with your friends."

Buffy took Lenara's hand. "Thank you." Lenara smiled and disappeared. Kennedy began chuckling. Buffy turned around.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kennedy grabbed Willow's hand. "Thank you," she breathily mocked.

"Stuff it Kennedy. Lenara and her family are good people."

"Uh, ok."

"They are you weirdo."

"Ok Buff. It's cool. She's cute."

"You are a pain in my ass."

Giles smirked, and then asked, "So if Lenara and Zaz are family, and he's blue, and from what you have told me they all are, then why isn't she?"

Kennedy added, "She does look more like us."

Buffy contemplated the question. "Her mother fled Pellin. I guess wherever she was born changed her hue."

"Probably. But try and find out more from her. I can't place it, but there is something she is not revealing."

Kennedy chuckled again. "I don't think that she is the only one." She looked up at Buffy. Willow swatted Kennedy's leg.

"Stop it," she lightly chided. Kennedy threw her hands up in mock submission.

"I'll go and get the training room ready. Uh, Giles, is there a training room here?"

"Basement. I will show you."

Kennedy leaned over and kissed Willow's cheek and then exited with Giles. Buffy moved over to where Willow was sitting.

"Your girlfriend is a terd."

Willow giggled. "She can be. But it's cute."

"Hmmph. Cute. Real cute."

"I'm glad you are here with me. Kennedy makes me feel safer, but you make me feel protected. Don't tell her i said that."

Buffy smiled. "Willow, can I ask you something? When you look at Kennedy, how does that make you feel?"

"Warm. And sometimes tingly. And sometimes..."

"Forget it. Nevermind."

Willow smiled. "Why? What are you feeling?"

"Nothing looking at Kennedy."

"Buffy..."

"Kidding. Not really. I don't know. Different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know her."

"Lenara right?"

"But I catch myself staring at her. And my stomach feels weird. Not sure if it is something I ate on Pellin, or the whole disappearing thing."

Willow grinned. "Ok."

"She just, well, she's, not a guy."

"Very observant."

"Seriously Will. She...she seems genuine."

"And?"

"She's pretty."

"Ok."

"And her smile lights up her whole face."

"Mmmhmm."

"And she smiles at me when she catches me staring."

"And..."

"And I like it when she smiles at me."

"Perhaps a little crush?"

Buffy's eyes closed. "Maybe. No. This is silly. I don't really know her."

"It's okay Buffy. It's sweet."

"Blech. Sweet."

"Relax. You guys could end up being great friends. Not best friends mind you. 'Cause that's what we are."

Buffy laughed. "And we always will be."

"Whatever it is you are feeling, just go with it. Enjoy it. Maybe you guys will be friends, maybe more, but relax. See what happens."

"Yeah. This is weird."

"What is?"

"Talking to you about girls."

Willow laughed. "How do you think I felt telling you about Tara?"

Buffy smiled. "That was awkward. But I am glad you told me. Tara was a wonderful person."

"Yes, she was. I still think about her."

"I do too sometimes. But, I am happy you are happy now too."

"Yeah, I am. So Buffy..."

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to wear?"

"What?"

"Well, you'll be training, and sweaty. And I love when Kennedy sweats."

"Eeww, Will, didn't need that!"

Willow laughed. "What are you going to wear to catch your woman?"

"What happened to slow and seeing what happens?"

"Doesn't mean you can't look good doing it."

"Willow, we are England. My clothes are in Italy. I think you see what I will be wearing."

"Jogging shorts and a tee shirt?"

"You're right. I haven't changed since I was attacked."

"You haven't bathed either!"

"You can tell?"

"Of course Buffy. You stink!"

"She told me I wasn't offensive."

"Umm, yeah, well sweetie she lied."

"Great."

"Go get cleaned up. Surely Olivia has clothes you can borrow."

"That's even better," Buffy said sarcastically. "I'll be wearing the high fashion of someone who is forty-something." Both women laughed.

"How much time do you think we have Buffy?"

"Enough to make a clothes run I hope."

"C'mon then. We'll drive into town and get you ready."

"Problem though. I don't have any i.d. or credit cards on me."

"I think I can manage just fine with mine. We are rich now."

"Tell me about it."

Buffy bought a weeks worth of clothes, and toiletries. When they walked into a perfume shop, Willow began laughing.

"What? I wear perfume."

"I didn't say anything."

* * *

After trying out different smells, Buffy settled on one and they headed back to Giles'. Buffy got cleaned up, thoroughly scrubbing herself head to toe. Twice. She looked at all her new clothes, but decided if she was going to be training then practical was best. She opted for a pair of wind pants, and a simple v-neck tee shirt. She went downstairs and found Willow.

"Well, at least you smell better."

"Funny," Buffy leaned in and breathed on Willow's face. "Good?"

"Fine."

"Should be. I brushed them twice."

Willow laughed. "Shave your legs too?"

"Maybe. I'd say yes, but you'd just laugh at me anyways. This is retarded."

"Nice clothes. Jogging look again?"

"No. But it's hard to be fashionable when getting your ass kicked in training."

"Well, you smell good, so that's a start. Giles made some food. Eat something and we'll start without them if needed."

When they got to the kitchen, Giles, Kennedy, and Olivia were already waiting. Buffy grabbed a sandwich and sat down.

"So, Giles, plan wise, whatta got?"

"Well, Savon is attracted to power, so we will give him something to taste so to speak."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we'll do a bit of magic that will show up on his radar."

"Sounds dangerous for Willow."

"She won't be there. At least not the way she looks now. I think a little morphing will be in order for all of you. And we'll let him snatch whoever plays Willow, assuming we can't overpower them."

Buffy nodded. "I'm game. I'll play Willow."

Kennedy mumbled, "Already researching the part?"

Buffy shot up. "You know what Kennedy? Don't bite off more than you can chew."

Kennedy stood up immediately. "Chill out Buffy. I'm teasing you. But anytime you..."

Willow interjected, "Guys, this doesn't help. Please sit."

Kennedy slowly sat down and Buffy turned her back on her. Willow leaned over and whispered into Kennedy's ear, "We'll talk about this later, but for now, knock off the teasing please."

Giles stuttered a bit, "W-Well, I don't think Buffy should play Willow. I think Lenara should."

Buufy's eyes shot up. "Why?"

"Well Buffy, she is the strongest magically. If we opt to let her get captured, worse case scenario she has the best chance to get away if necessary."

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know."

Willow nodded in agreement. "I agree, but we should talk to her and see what she says. But I think we are ahead of the game right now. For now, Buffy and Kennedy should see if they can learn some new skills."

Almost on cue, Lenara and Zaz appeared in the kitchen. Kennedy mumbled, "Speak of the devil."

Buffy smiled, "Hello again. Hi Zaz."

Zaz nodded, "Buffy."

"This is Willow and Kennedy, who you already met. And this is Giles and Olivia."

"Pleasure." Zaz turned to Lenara, "I still think we should take them to Pellin. Training there will be easier. Plus we know we can keep the witch concealed."

"The witch has a name Zaz. It's Willow." Lenara corrected. "And we discussed this already. Buffy, I thought it would be best here. While I think Willow would be much safer with Mahzi and my grandmother, I also feel this is a better place to train. I think the magic of the palace would amp up your abilities and I think you will get a better understanding of them here where most likely you will be using them. Without interference so to speak."

"What do you think Willow?" Buffy asked.

"I'd rather be closer to you and Kennedy. So if the best shot at training is here, then that is where I should stay. I appreciate the offer."

"If things get too hairy for any reason, I would appreciate it if you did the disappearing thing with Willow though," Buffy asked Lenara.

"I will," came the soft response.

Zaz looked over at Kennedy, "How are you feeling?"

"Brand new, thanks."

Buffy offered the plate of sandwiches to the guests. "Hungry?"

Zaz waived off the plate. "No, thank you. Nessa's leftovers."

Buffy leaned in and smiled, "Good stuff?"

Zaz grinned while Lenara mimicked his eating habits behind his back. Buffy laughed.

"Not too full are you?"

"No."

"Good. We're ready. You?"

"Lead the way."

Giles reached out his hand, "This way please."

Lenara and Buffy followed behind everyone.

"Lenara, do you guys always wear the green and white robes?"

"No," laughed Lenara. "But it is a part of my grandmother's curse. Those who have joined Savon are cursed to wear black. She says it shows their hearts. We wear the green."

"Oh."

"You don't like the robes?"

"They're fine, but how do you fight in them?"

"We won't."

"Oh, by the way, I am a little peeved with you."

Lenara stopped. "Why?" Concern spread across her face.

"You lied to me earlier."

"About what?"

"My smell. Apparently I stunk to high heaven."

"Oh! Hahahahaha, that. Well, I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"And now?"

Lenara leaned in and smelled the air near Buffy. "Very nice." The two women smiled at each other. Two strides ahead, Willow elbowed Kennedy.

"What?" The Slayer asked her girlfriend.

"I know what you were thinking. Let it rest."

"Killjoy."

* * *

The group entered the training room. It had a wooden floor with a couple of punching bags in the corner. There were various weapons lining the walls. Kennedy looked at Zaz. "How do you want to do this?"

Zaz looked at the Slayers. "What skills do you already have?"

Kennedy looked at Buffy. "Ready for round one?"

"Oh yeah. Don't worry. I'll try not to embarass you in front of your girlfriend."

Kennedy leaned in with gritted teeth, "Really? What about yours?" And with the last comment she nodded her head at Lenara.

"Bitch."

"Hag."

And the punches began flying. Buffy knew she was a better fighter than Kennedy. Years of practice and battle tested skills were too much for the younger Slayer. Within minutes Buffy had knocked Kennedy flat on her butt. Buffy reached down and extended her hand to Kennedy. Kennedy grabbed it and sent the Slayer flying overhead. She landed on her back at Lenara's feet.

"You okay?" Lenara looked down at Buffy.

"Better than she will be in a minute."

Zaz walked over to Kennedy. "Nice. Way to turn a disadvantage around."

Lenara glared at Zaz. "What? Zaz, that was cheap."

"But effective. Our enemies won't fight fair Len."

Lenara leaned down and lifted Buffy up by the hand. She took off her robe and let it drop to the floor. She was wearing a tight green tank top, and a gold locket rested on her chest.

"Black leather pants? You have leather on Pellin?" Buffy asked looking Lenara up and down.

Lenara turned her head towards the Slayer. "I told you we didn't always wear robes. You don't like the pants?" Lenara walked towards Zaz and Kennedy. Buffy watched her walk away, "I didn't say that," she mumbled under her breath.

Lenara looked at Zaz. "Two on one isn't fighting fair either. Let's go."

Zaz grinned. "Lenny, this isn't a good idea."

"I'll take it easy on you Zaz."

"Grandmother will be pissed when I kick your ass."

Lenara snorted. Zaz took off his robe. He was wearing a green shirt with black leather pants as well. Willow leaned over to Buffy, "Maybe you should rethink the jogging gear."

The moment the robe hit the floor, Zaz lunged blindingly fast. With ease, however, Lenara side stepped him. They parlayed around the room in fast forward speed, each throwing punches and kicks at each other. Buffy's eyes would barely catch where they were before they were gone again. Zaz began coaching his partner in between blows.

"Just feel the speed Kennedy. Don't think about it. It's there."

Kennedy nodded her head and took two slow steps forward and then she shot off her feet. Lenara just missed being hit.

"Good, Kennedy. Keep moving. Find the advantage and press it." The two attacked rapidly and in unison. They were backing up Lenara to a wall.

"Join me anytime Buffy," she panted.

Buffy closed her eyes and sprinted at lightning speed. She grabbed Zaz by the back of his shirt and sent him tumbling backwards. And the four continued to fight until Buffy and Kennedy could no longer stand. Once the two girls bowed out, Zaz and Lenara stopped. Buffy was panting.

"Damn that was some serious cardio."

Kennedy huffed and puffed in agreement. "No kidding! Holy shit that was amazing!"

Zaz walked over and smiled at Kennedy. "Your endurance will build the more you practice. For now let's stop. Your muscles will start aching soon from the exertion. We have to build up your body's endurance."

"I never thought I would be unable to keep up with someone," Buffy uttered.

Lenara grinned. "It took me awhile too, but Zaz is a great teacher. We can teach you exercises to combat the muscle fatigue. There are breathing techniques you can do as well to help your body adjust."

"I bet the hot spring helps too," Buffy added.

"It does work miracles. It feels amazing."

Kennedy slowly got up. "Well, no spring here. But I'll settle for a hot shower." She looked at Willow. "Coming?"

"Absolutely." The couple left giggling.

"Right, well, I'll be leaving as well," Giles added as he walked out.

"What do you say Len? Hot spring back home?" zaz asksed.

"Go ahead Zaz. I'll catch up," she replied.

"very well. good job Buffy. Your body will adjust in no time I'm sure." He picked up his robe off the floor and disappeared.

Lenara walked over to Buffy. "You okay?"

"Fine. Just whipped."

"Come here."

Buffy followed Lenara to the center of the room.

"Close your eyes. Concentrate on your muscles, but try to relax your body."

Buffy complied.

"The magic that was infused is a healing one. Let it do it's work. Control your breathing and feel it flow through your arms and legs."

Buffy stood still and in silence. She could feel tingling all over. _Not too sure if it's her proximity or not. _

"Relax, but maintain your focus on your body."

Buffy could feel her fatigued muscles relaxing and beginning to loosen up. Her breathing became steady.

"Can you feel it?"

"Mmmm..."

"Good. Keep doing that and you will recover quicker each time. Zaz hasn't taught that to Kennedy yet, and that is advantage for you."

Buffy opened one eye and smiled. "That's hardly fair."

"Those two don't exactly fight fair either."

"True. You know I could have kicked her ass."

"I'm sure."

"You only saved her from a total beating."

"I thought it was sweet not to demoralize her in front of Willow."

"Yeah. It would be bad to do that in front of her girlfriend."

"Most embarassing..."

Buffy closed her eyes and continued to breathe slowly. "That's a beautiful locket."

Lenara touched it lightly. "Thank you. It was a gift. It is very special to me."

_Damn. Boyfriend. _Buffy couldn't help feeling disappointed. "It's, uh..."

Lenara edged closer to Buffy. "It was a gift from my grandmother."

"Oh, I thought maybe,"

"No."

"Oh."

"You?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Lenara?"

"Hmmm?"

"My eyes won't open."

"What? Why?"

"You're too close."

Lenara smiled. "Then don't open them." She leaned in and brushed her lips lightly over Buffy's The moment was quick, and Lenara pulled away after seconds. Buffy's smile was huge, but she still didn't open her eyes. Lenara looked at Buffy's grin.

"How about now?"

Buffy giggled loudly. "No, they still won't cooperate." She reached out and felt the air until she found Lenara's hand. She pulled the woman closer again. She trailed her hand up Lenara's arm, over her shoulder, and stopped behind her neck. She pulled gently and found the other woman's lips again. This time the kiss lasted longer and was more intense. Buffy couldn't stop the involuntary moan. Lenara responded by deepening the kiss. The two women couldn't get their bodies close enough.

They were interrupted by giggling upstairs. They both looked up at the ceiling as the bathroom door shut hard and footsteps scurried across the floor. A moment later a bedroom door slammed amidst female laughter. Buffy laughed along with them.

"Poor Giles. His house is being overrun."

Lenara deadpanned. "How do you know it wasn't Giles giggling like a girl?"

"Ew."

Lenara and Buffy laughed. "Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that your eyes are open?"

"I, uh, am not sure what to say."

"Me neither."

"Want to hang around a bit?"

"Sure."

Buffy led Lenara out of the training room by the hand.

* * *

A/N: Well? Like it so far? It will earn it's "M" rating soon enough. And the twist is coming...


	6. Chapter 6

"Buff, Buffy...wake up."

Buffy's eyes opened slowly only to be hit by the sunlight. "Aack. Turn off the light."

Willow swatted her best friend's leg. "Get up sleepy. Why'd you sleep on the couch?"

Buffy looked around groggily. "Didn't mean to. Fell asleep watching t.v. last night."

"Anything good?"

"Did you know every channel is the BBC?"

"Really?"

"Far as I could tell," Buffy smiled, "but admittedly I wasn't really paying close attention."

"REALLY? Details...please..."

"First answer me one question. Was that you and Kennedy giggling in the hallway last night?"

Willow's only response was a blush. Buffy rubbed her eyes, "Thank God."

"So, c'mon...Did something happen?"

"Maybe."

"Exciting?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well?"

"We..."

"Yeah?"

"Talked."

"Oh." Willow's tone did little to hide her disappointment. "Talking is good. What did you talk about?"

"Not a damn thing! My lips hurt though."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah! She's an amazing kisser. Such softness. Seriously, we kissed, talked, kissed, snuggled. I guess I fell asleep. Wonder why she left?"

"Probably didn't want to disturb you. As your best friend I am obligated to ask..."

"First base only. No nakedness and no boob touching."

"Baby steps then. You okay?"

"Fine, why?"

"Ummm, you kissed a girl several times last night."

"I've kissed a girl before."

"WHAT? WHEN? WHO?" WIllow practically yelled.

"Faith."

"I'm sorry, did you just say FAITH? When the hell did that happen?"

"It didn't. I just thought that would freak you out."

Willow let go of the breath she was holding. "Well, good job."

"I'm not freaked out Will. It's kind of exciting."

"How do you date someone from another planet or realm or wherever?"

"Dunno. We aren't exactly dating yet."

"What is it you want?"

"Everything so far that I haven't had. No cursed souls, no little man complexes, no poets who can't see the light of day..."

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Just, somewhat, I don't know...normal."

"Her relatives are blue. She can disappear at will, and there was something about energy balls."

"Normal enough. But speaking of abnormal, where's your pet dog?"

"Buffy..."

"Sorry Will. Seriously, I will stop. Where's Kennedy?"

"In bed still. Her muscles are aching."

"Good job Will!"

"Ha! Hardly. How do you feel?"

"Other than sleepy, just fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Guess I am made of stronger stuff."

"Right...Lenara coming back with Zaz tonight?"

"Yeah, assuming your girlfriend can move. Tell her to take some midol for her cramps."

"Buffy..."

"I know, I know. I really will work on being nicer to Kennedy. It's just hard you know. If it wasn't for you, I probably would never talk to her. I don't really like her all that much. But I know you love her, so I will try. It was just so much easier with Tara."

"I know. But Kennedy is a good person too."

"On a different note, I was thinking about calling Angel. I figure he'll want to know about everything going on, and about Druscilla."

"Think he'll care about her?"

"Hard to say. I mean she was soulless and evil. But she was a big part of his past with Spike and Darla."

"Calling him today?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Need some time?"

"If you don't mind."

"Sure. You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Go rub Kennedy's cramps out."

Willow hugged Buffy and then proceeded up the stairs. Buffy sat still for a moment. _Wonder what time it is in LA? Not that it matters. Angel doesn't exactly sleep much. _Buffy picked up the phone and dialed her old flame. It rang a couple of times before a familiar voice answered.

"Angel? It's Buffy. Is it too late or too early?"

"It's both. You ok?"

"Yeah, there's some stuff going on here though. I thought you would want to know about it." Buffy recounted the entire story, conveniently leaving out the more intimate parts. Angel listened quietly until she finished.

"So, Druscilla's dust?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"You alright?"

"Fine. Dru was evil. Unfortunate, but that's just it."

"I figured I should tell you."

"I appreciate it. Got a plan? Need some help?"

Buffy considered the offer. Angel's help hadn't always been welcome, but it was always there for the asking.

"No, I think we're okay. Just wanted to give you a heads up on the Blue Man group. Black robes means trouble. And they are much faster than you."

"And you."

"No. Sort of right now, but we're working on that. Kennedy and I are getting stamina lessons."

"Ok."

"Just be aware that they are attracted to strong magic. And probably a hellmouth area. Keep your eyes open."

"Will do Buffy. Be careful."

"Always, and you too." Buffy hung up the receiver. _Well that wasn't so bad, as far as talking to exes goes. _There was a time when talking to Angel was very hard. For a long time, Buffy wondered if she was supposed to be with Angel. But their past was too muddied, and it did not seem that they were destined to be together now.

"Hey..." came a soft voice from nearby.

Buffy snapped out her thoughts to see Lenara standing in the kitchen.

"Too soon?" Lenara asked.

Buffy smiled. "Not at all. Although the disappearing thing is a little unsettling."

"Sorry."

"It is fine."

"I wanted to come back and talk to you before we were surrounded by other people."

"Okay," Buffy replied. _Here we go._

"Last night, I had fun."

Buffy silently cursed. _Shit. Fun. Wonder what that means._

Lenara smiled. "I hope you did too."

"I did, but?"

"But?"

"But..."

"But nothing. I can't deny how attracted I am to you."

"That's good."

Lenara grinned again. Then she began fidgeting with her locket. "But I need to be honest with you."

"Ok," Buffy replied. _This is it._

"I'm not entirely sure who I am."

"Sorry?"

"I mean, I'm Lenara. And everything you know about me is true."

"But..."

"But I'm not sure who I was before that."

"I'm confused."

Lenara sighed. "I had a whole other life before this one."

"Reincarnation?"

"No, yes, well, sort of."

"Still confused sweetie."

"My grandmother told you her story about about the family, but there's more to mine. My mother fled after my father died. At some point thereafter I was born. I was gone from Pellin for about 20 some odd years. I reappeared in my grandmother's bedroom one night, nothing more than a ball of light. My grandmother created this body for me, but she feared restoring my memories too soon."

"Why?"

"I was already overwhelmed. I had no idea who I was or where I had been."

"But your memories..."

"Could tell my whole story, I know. And I have seriously considered opening the locket where it's all stored. I just can't. When I got to Pellin they had just really got into the thick of things with Savon. Helping them became my sole focus. Training toook priority."

"And now?"

"I told myself that I would wait for Savon to be dealt with."

"Who knows how long that might be though?"

"I know. But I am scared. My grandmother thinks that my mom's magic concealed us. That would only break with her death."

"But why then would you only be a lightball? It doesn't make sense that you wouldn't be corporeal when you went back."

"I have no idea. But I..." Lenara began to get choked up.

Buffy crossed over to Lenara. She hugged the slightly taller woman. "It's okay. When you are ready you will know."

"Thanks. I think it will be soon, but just not now."

Buffy pulled away slightly. "Think you will look completely different?"

"Probably, but who knows? I think it's funny that I am not blue. No matter how hard my grandmother tried, my body rejected the hue. Probably because I was born here."

Buffy was shocked. "In England? How could you possibly know that?"

Lenara laughed. "No idea about England. But definitely Earth. It's just something Nessa knows."

"Think she peeked at your memories? It'd be hard not to. After all, I'd want to see my family if I could."

"She says she didn't, and I believe her. I know she's anxious to know though. But she doesn't really push the issue, so..."

"What if you have family here still? Grieving someone who has been lost is terrible. But if there was a chance they were out there..."

"You lost someone close?"

"My mom. She died."

"I'm sorry."

"Brain tumor. Just found her one day. Very sad, but she looked..." Buffy's eyes began to well up.

"Buffy, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"It's okay. I still miss her. And Tara too."

"Tara?"

"Willow's soul mate. They met in college and Tara helped Willow develop her magical skills. But Willow had some issues with it, and they split for awhile. They got back together, but she was killed by someone trying to kill me. It drove Willow to a very dark place."

"I can imagine. How did she cope?"

"Definitely not well at first. She killed the guy responsible. And although we tried to help her, she turned on us as well. She saw us as an obstacle to her revenge and eventually tried to destroy the whole planet."

"Damn."

"Xander saved her."

"Xander?"

"Willow's best friend since they were little. It took time, but we moved on from it. Then she met Kennedy." Buffy rolled her eyes.

Lenara giggled a little. "You really don't like her do you?"

"Not really. But I promised I would play nice in the sandbox. She's just so different than Tara was."

"But Willow loves her."

"I know. Please don't remind me."

"What about you? I mean, I've told you what I can about myself. And you still haven't explained what a Slayer is or does."

"Here is the really short version ok?"

"Okay."

"Used to be there was only one. The Slayer was responsible for battling demons and vampires, and various other uggos. That entails hunting alone, ALOT. In order for a Slayer to be called up, so to speak, the current one had to die. Which I have, but Willow brought me back. And Xander once with CPR. Anyways, we got into a really hairy situation and Willow did some awesome magic and now every girl that had the potential became an active Slayer with full on powers. We saved the world again. The end."

"Wow. That was quick."

"There are a lot of details in between but for now that is the summary. Can we talk later?"

"Yes of course. I'll go."

"That isn't what I meant."

"Oh."

Buffy leaned in to kiss Lenara. "Stay. And not talk."

Lenara smiled. "I can do that."

But just before their lips met they were interrupted by Giles clearing his throat. "Sorry, come back later?"

Buffy eased away from Lenara. "It's okay. It's your house. By the way, I've been thinking about this arrangement."

"And?"

"I think Willow, Kennedy, and I should get our own place. We are probably cramping your style severely. And I'm sure the late night giggle fests are no fun for you."

Giles smiled. "I could do without those. But safety wise I think it's best you remain here."

"Remain, nearby though. I think if we lived close that would be fine. Stones throw so to speak."

"You want me to start looking around?"

"No. I am going to get cleaned up and then Lenara and I are going to grab Willow and Kennedy and get out of your hair today."

"You're family. You know that right? You can stay. Really."

"I know. But you have your 'bird' and we'll be close by." Buffy looked up at Lenara. "C'mon. Let's go tossle Willow and Kennedy. If Kennedy can walk. Apparently her trainer didn't talk to her about breathing exercises. She may not move."

Lenara seemed concerned. "You want me to show her?"

"Hell no! Let her suffer one day. But maybe show her tonight, just skip the lessons that came after that, alright?"

Lenara laughed, "I'll try. What if she won't open her eyes though?"

Buffy nipped Lenara's lips. "Willow's problem."

* * *

A/N: Leave a review. It takes so very little. And a little goes a long way...


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy walked up to Willow and Kennedy's room. She listened quietly at the door. She reached up and banged unceremoniously loud on it.

"Bitches, get up. Are you guys decent?"

"Yes," came the giggled response from Willow.

Buffy opened the door to find Willow straddling Kennedy's knnes. She was furiously rubbing Kennedy's calves. Kennedy, for her part, was laying face down groaning.

"You alive Kennedy?" Buffy asked.

"Barely." The other Slayer propped herself up on her elbows. "How the hell are you moving around?"

"Alcohol. Dulls the pain. Anyways, think you can walk around today?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I was thinking that you, Willow, Lenara, and I would get out a bit today. I don't what you guys think, but I thought we'd go house hunting. We could get a place nearby. Better privacy."

Willow's face lit up. "Babe?" She looked down at Kennedy.

Kennedy eyed Buffy suspiciously. "You want to live with me Buffy?"

Buffy walked over to the bed and began massaging Kennedy's leg. "Why not? Sisterhood and shit. After all, who knows a Slayer better than another?"

Kennedy was shocked. "Are you drunk? How much alcohol did you have?"

"Look I just think that you and Willow need more privacy. And I, well, " she looked up at Lenara who was lingering in the doorway, "I think as long as we stay close it'll be fine. Plus Giles thinks your giggling is annoying."

Willow's face dropped. "Oh."

Buffy laughed. "I'm kidding. Seriously though, what do you think?"

"I love the idea!" Willow squealed.

"Good. Since you just got voted for Kennedy, it's settled. Let's go house hunting. Get up, suck it up, and let's go."

Kennedy sat up completely. "Who are you?"

Buffy met her look. She leaned over and whispered, "Your way out of the geriatric house."

Kennedy smiled. "30 minutes?"

Buffy nodded and hopped up of the bed. She grabbed Lenara's hand and led her away from the room. Lenara stopped short of Buffy's bedroom door.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"You'll need privacy."

"It's fine. Come in. No peeking."

"You sure?"

"C'mon." Buffy tugged Lenara into the room. Lenara sat down on the edge of the bed and turned her back to Buffy to give her privacy.

"So,"

"So," Lenara responded.

"What do you do for fun on Pellin?"

"Not much. Train. Strategize. Lately I have been sitting with my grandmother while she settles disputes amongst our people."

"How's that going?"

"It isn't very interesting. The people are simple enough. No serious issues."

"Anything else?"

"I, uh, sing. I have been learning indigenous songs, lullabies, and some other things."

"Are you any good?"

"I am."

"We had this time once when all we could do was sing and dance. Stirred up a shit storm."

"You any good?"

"Not horrible, but definitely not the preferred method of communicating. Plus Spike singing to me was not thrilling either."

"Spike?"

"An old, well, something. Hard to define."

"Love?"

"Yes. No. Complicated."

"Okay..."

"What about dating? Ever find someone interesting?"

Lenara laughed. "No. There's been no one. Prior to Pellin, I have no idea."

"Hmmm...come stand by the bathroom door while I shower."

Lenara waited to hear the water start in the adjacent bathroom before getting up and leaning against the door frame.

"So do you have a nickname? Or do you just go by Lenara?"

"Well, Zaz and Mahzi call me Len or Lenny. Not really a fan of either one. Other than that, no."

"Your grandmother name you?"

"She did. It means 'the returned'."

"That's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"What did you tell your family you were doing today?"

"Mostly the truth."

Buffy laughed. "Which is?"

"Coming to talk to you. I didn't say about what though. It isn't odd for me to go off on my own. I track by myself."

"Is that wise?"

"You tell me, Slayer."

"Touche'. Do you all get the same vibes?"

"Vibes? If you mean do we pick up on the same signatures, then yes. But Zaz insisted on never leaving our grandmother alone. So I go, and Zaz and Mahzi stay behind. Or vice versa. Truthfully, she doesn't need us to stay. I think each year she gets stronger. She's pretty tough."

"So if you get the vibe while you are away from home?"

'"I'll go and check it out. Zaz and Mahzi will stay put while I am away."

"If that happens, you should take me with you. I can watch your back."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright, but there's a condition."

"Which is?"

"We can't kill Pron. I promised Zaz."

"That changes the game a little."

"It does."

"You think he can be switched back?"

"No. But Zaz holds onto it. It's his hope."

"Why do you think that there's no hope?"

"From everything I've been told and seen, he's ultimately a coward. Savon's hold is strong, probably built on fear. As long as that doesn't change, neither will Pron."

The water in the shower stopped and Lenara could hear Buffy shuffling around. Lenara walked back over to the bed and sat down with her back to the door. Buffy entered the room in her towel.

"That's too bad about Pron. But people can surprise you."

"I'd like that for the family."

"Know what I'd like?"

"Hmmm?"

"For you to kiss me."

"Now?"

"Yep."

"You clothed?"

"Nope. But sufficiently covered."

Buffy walked over to the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss Lenara. Just before their lips met a violent pounding began on the door.

"Shit," Buffy muttered.

Lenara smiled. "You started it."

"Hang on guys. Two minutes!" Buffy yelled at the intruders on the other side. "Later?" Buffy whispered.

"Later." Lenara nodded.

"Can I ask you something else?" Buffy asked.

"Sure."

"You, ah, never had a girlfriend before ? Wait, you said there wasn't anyone."

"True, so no. You?"

"No."

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't think so. I mean I don't really think of you as a girl."

"Well, that's flattering."

"Not what I meant. I mean I definitely know you're a girl. Hard not to notice you."

"But..."

"But I don't want to be too serious too soon. It's just, well, it's easy with you."

"That's good."

"But it's not my normal way of doing things."

"Not everything has to be difficult."

"I know. But this is very sudden."

"Okay. I really can leave if you like."

"It isn't that. I like having you around already. That's kind of scary."

"I agree."

"And this feels easy."

"Okay."

"I just, I dunno. I think I should be more scared. It's very new, there are problems around us, you're a girl..."

"Relax. We'll go at your speed. I have time."

"You live on another planet."

"I do now. I planned on coming here eventually. I do have to figure out who I am ultimately."

"This conversation is too deep."

"Then it's over. Let's just see what happens."

"I'm ready."

"For what?"

Buffy giggled. " I mean I am dressed."

"That was fast."

"Ready?"

"Absolutely."

The girls headed downstairs to find WIllow and Kennedy by the front door.

"You guys ready?"

"Yep."

"Check book?"

"Check."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Whose driving?"

"Lenara?"

"Funny."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Buffy held her hands up to silence them all. "Kennedy, are you driving?"

"No."

"Lenara's out."

Willow looked around. "Why can't I drive?"

Buffy put her hands on Willow's shoulders, and then looked over at Kennedy. "You driving or what?"

"Yep."

"Good."

Willow whined. "What's wrong with my driving?"

Kennedy sighed. "Buffy, Lenara, and I would like to get wherever a little quicker than tomorrow."

"I drove us yesterday Buffy."

"I know. That's sorta the point."

"Well, it's my checkbook, so I drive. So there."

"You fond of taking naps Lenara?" Kennedy deadpanned.

"Very funny Kennedy," Willow fumed. "I'm safe, that's all. And who here has had their license the longest? Nothing from the peanut gallery now? Let's go."

The girls went outside and looked at Giles' mini-cooper.

Buffy swore, "Damn. You know with all his money he could have bought something bigger."

"Shotgun!" Kennedy yelled.

"Well, this sucks for us," Buffy stated to Lenara.

"Car shopping while we are out?"

"As long as there is time."

"Nevermind, Willow will make sure there isn't."

Lenara leaned over to Buffy. "How bad is this really?"

"Bad." Buffy and Kennedy responded in unison.

The girls got into the car and after a few minutes of checking her mirrors and adjusting her seat, Willow started the car.

Buffy leaned into the front seat, "How far into it do we get?"

Kennedy laughed. "14, before we get to the end of the driveway."

"What?" Willow asked.

Buffy sat back. "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall..."

"You guys are not very nice." Willow chided.

Buffy leaned over into Lenara's space and began whispering in her ear. Lenara smiled and nodded. Before Willow knew what was happening, Lenara extended her hand out and the gas pedal was floored. The mini-cooper peeled out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Just keep your hands on the wheel Will. We'll do the rest back here." Buffy laughed.

"Seriously guys, this isn't safe," Willow whined.

"Relax. We got this."

They went zooming by a house with a for sale sign in the yard about 2 miles up the road.

"Lenara, sweetie?" Kennedy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Hit the brakes!"

Immediately the brakes locked up and the car halted violently in the middle of the road.

Willow looked around. "That's it! Thank goodness no one is on the road right now. I will turn us around," Willow pointed her finger at Lenara, "with** NO **interference."

Willow checked her mirrors again, and slowly turned the car around in the middle of the road.

Kennedy mumbled, "If one of those bottles should happen to fall..."

Buffy giggled quietly in the back seat.

* * *

A/N: Anyone miss Spike? I do. Next chapter...please take the time to let me know if you like this story or not.


	8. Chapter 8

After looking over the house, WIllow, Kennedy, and Buffy agreed it was perfect. It was two stories, with 5 bedrooms, plenty of bathrooms, and it was close to Giles'.

"The herb garden sold it for me. How about you guys?" Willow asked.

"Definitely," Buffy answered sarcastically.

"Plenty of space. And we seem to always have company," Kennedy laughed. "Plus Lenara and her family gotta be the best movers ever. Hand them a box, poof at the new house, poof, back for another box."

Buffy smiled at Lenara. "I wouldn't carry one damn box for them."

Willow snapped her head at Kennedy, "No box jokes please."

Kennedy smiled and then shrugged her shoulders. Lenara smiled as well, but then her face became somber. "Buffy..."

Buffy's eyes locked with Lenara's. "Heebee jeebees?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

Buffy instinctively grabbed the other girl's hand and they both disappeared. Kennedy sighed, "Well Willow, looks like we'll be doing the moving."

When the girls reappeared they were in a bar. Precisely they had landed smack in the middle of a brawl. Several patrons were throwing punches at each other with the occasional bottle and chair flying across the room. Buffy and Lenara ducked as some random person went flying overhead.

"Do you see any of them?" Buffy shouted.

Quickly scanning the room, Lenara nodded no. Buffy scanned the room as well not noticing any blue men, but her eyes did land on someone she instantly recognized. In fact two.

"Faith and Spike," she muttered.

Lenara's eyes shot up to see a blonde man with slicked hair exchanging blows with two other men.

"How is this possible?" Buffy uttered as she began making her way towards Faith. Faith, for her part, wasn't fighting anyone. She was casually sitting at what had to be the only table left standing in the place lazily sipping a beer.

"Buff! Come have a beer," the other Slayer called out.

Spike's head shot up at the mention of Buffy's name, but his opponent seized the opportunity and connected a right hook to the vampire's jaw. Spike tumbled backwards, but when he regained his footing, his face morphed and he bared his teeth. His opponent froze, "Holy shit, what are you man?"

Spike sauntered up to him, licked his lips, and then put his nose into the man's face. "Boo!"

Spike laughed as the other man ran for the door. Buffy looked at Lenara. "Clear this place out?"

Lenara nodded and with a flick of her hand all the other patrons went flying towards the door. As the startled crowd began to sit up, Buffy yelled, "Fight's over. Get out."

It became an instant bull rush to leave. Buffy walked up to Spike and grabbed him by the ear and walked him over to the table where Faith was sitting.

"You're alive?" Buffy questioned.

"Don't be so happy love. Would you mind letting go?"

"What the hell, Spike?" Buffy asked, tossing Spike into a chair.

"Easy love. Although you always were a bit rough."

"Cram it Spike. How is this possible?"

Spike looked at Lenara. "Who's the bird?"

Buffy sat down and gestured for Lenara to do the same.

"Lenara, this is Faith, another Slayer. And this is Spike. Who apparently is not dead at all. Well, dead, but still alive. Where are we?"

"Nero's bar." Faith answered lazily. "Spike came to drown his sorrows, and I came to make sure he stayed out of trouble."

Buffy snorted. "That worked out well."

"Yeah well, I hadn't finished my beer."

Spike leaned over the table. "Why are you here Buffy?"

"Lenara's spidey sense. You guys see anyone strange here?" Buffy asked.

Faith laughed. "Other than Spike? Some hooded guy at the bar earlier with a bit of a staring problem. That's what started this. Spike took offense and proceeded to get his ass kicked." Faith's answer did nothing to comfort the newcomers.

"It's like this," Spike started, "I may have taken exception to the staring. I walked over to ask what the problem was. Next thing I know he's behind me, I got hit several times before I could blink, and then got sent flying into the middle of the bar. Then he disappeared and the whole place is fighting."

"Yeah, Buff, the guy was Flash fast, and he sent Spike flying with a wave of his hand. Sorta like you did..." Faith was eyeing Lenara.

"It's complicated," Buffy answered and then looked at Spike. "Sorta like you being alive. I'm glad you're okay."

Lenara shifted uneasily in her chair, which didn't go unnoticed by Spike or Faith.

"Right, well I have been meaning to call. I didn't know..." Spike reached out his hand and grabbed Buffy's. Buffy squeezed his in return and then slipped her hand away.

"A lot has changed though," Buffy's response was low.

Faith looked at Lenara. _This is getting uncomfortable. _"Lenara? C'mon, I will buy you a shot at the bar."

Lenara looked at Buffy, and then at Faith. She silently rose and followed the Slayer away from the table.

Spike leaned over, "I still love you."

Buffy's eyes were on the women walking away. She turned and faced Spike. "I missed you. But it's complicated."

"You've said that, twice now as a matter of fact."

"I'm sorry Spike. I wasn't prepared to see you again."

"I can tell. Who is she?"

"She's, well, it's..."

"Let me guess. Complicated. Things with you are never simple."

"No."

"But,"

"But, Spike, our time has passed."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No."

"Then stay a bit. It'll be like old times. We were on fire."

"Were. That's the key word. I have moved on, I think. And I like how I feel when I am around, well, other people. I can't stay here with you. There's a lot going on right now. And I am not sure that even if there wasn't, that opening up old things would be best. Forgive the bad pun, but some things should stay at rest."

"You just said you weren't sure."

"I know. But I am sure I want to see where other things lead, and for now, they don't lead to you."

Spike sighed, "You know she's a girl?"

Buffy laughed. "I noticed."

"Kind of pretty."

"She is."

"Fancy a three-way?"

Buffy kicked Spike's chair out from underneath him. "Such a pig Spike. Stay out of trouble before you meet someone else who will kick your ass. It's what happens when you get old. Slow to react and all."

Buffy got up from the table. Spike started to shout across the bar. "Think about it Buffy. Two's company, but three's a party."

Buffy didn't turn around. "Bye Spike."

She walked over to the two women who were tossing back shots. 3 glasses were already in front of each of them. Buffy picked up a glass and took a sniff. "Geez Faith. Since when is drinking kerosene safe?" She looked over at Lenara who was struggling to swallow the last shot.

"You are going to feel like shit," Buffy stated.

"No doubt," Lenara mumbled.

Buffy took the shot glass out of her girlfriend's hand and set it on the bar. "Let's go."

Lenara looked at Buffy and nodded in ascent. Buffy smiled at Faith. "I'd tell you to stay outta trouble..."

"But you would be wasting your time."

Buffy took Lenara's hand and squeezed it, and the two disappeared from the bar.

* * *

"Where is the witch Pron?" Savon sneered.

"I'm not sure. She is not in the area we found her. We'll keep looking though."

"Such a failure. You know that is what you are."

"Yes father." Pron replied sullenly.

"I am tired of being here. I am ready to make my move on Nessa. We need the witch though. With her powers I will be unstoppable. I need them now more than ever."

Pron nodded in ascent. Ever since he had absorbed Druscilla's powers, Savon had felt miserable. His appetite for food was gone. He had taken to drinking human blood to sustain himself. He hadn't realized the thirst was there until Pron had brought back someone to question about Willow's whereabouts. Pron had just begun the interrogation when Savon had caught the smell in his nostrils. So subtle at first.

Savon walked up to the man and sniffed his neck. Without any warning, he ripped out the man's throat with his bare teeth. With the man's jugular rapidly spewing forth, Savon had laughed and began drinking the red elixir. Once he had a taste, he wanted more, and was sending Pron to fetch his victims. Pron was disgusted, but continued to do his father's bidding.

"Make it quick. Give me a reason that I chose you to be with me."

"Yes father. Are you hungry again?"

"No, soon though. Bring back a female this time. Their fear is so much more intense. It's intoxicating."

Pron nodded and left his father alone with his twisted thoughts.

* * *

A/N: reviews are always welcome...please


	9. Chapter 9

Buffy walked out of the bathroom with aspirin in one hand and a glass of water in the other. "Take these. You'll thank me later. You ever drink alcohol before?"

"No." Lenara took the aspirin quickly. "So that was Spike?"

"Yep, in the flesh."

Lenara smiled slightly. "He was, ummm..."

"Nothing for you to think about."

"Sure."

"Hey," Buffy made Lenara look at her. "You cannot be jealous of Spike."

"Ok."

"You have to trust me. Spike is the past."

Lenara grinned a little. "Ok."

"Besides, apparently I am into girls now."

Lenara arched her eyebrow. "Girls?"

Buffy tugged playfully at Lenara's hand. "Well, maybe not girls plural. But perhaps one in particular."

Lenara's voice lowered an octave, "Oh, and this girl, is she into you?"

"She better be. Otherwise I may have to resort to desperate measures."

"Which would be what?"

Buffy closed her eyes feigning deep thought. "Well, I would probably have to give her unlimited kisses."

"That's enough, huh?"

Buffy looked into Lenara's eyes. "No. But while I was kissing her, I would take her hands..."

Lenara leaned into Buffy's face, "Yeah..."

"And I would slowly help her slide them underneath my shirt..."

"Mmm..."

"While I let her hands roam, I would probably start to undo her pants..."

Lenara was having difficulty breathing. Buffy's nose was barely an inch away. She continued to speak directly in front of Lenara's lips.

"I imagine I would slide them down slowly over her hips..."

"Buffy..."

Then Buffy smiled, and began laughing. "Yeah, that's probably what I'd do." She turned on her heels and started to walk away. Lenara was dumbstruck for a few moments, and then began laughing.

"That was cruel you know."

Buffy turned, "I know."

"Maybe that's why..."

"Why what?"

Lenara stretched out her hand. Buffy felt her body move across the room. She started giggling when she ended up in Lenara's arms. Lenara smiled. "You know you are not the only one who can tease."

"Oh really?"

"Mmmhmmm..."

"Well?"

Lenara ran her fingertips over Buffy's arms. Everywhere she touched set Buffy's skin on fire.

"Feel that?" Lenara whispered.

Buffy closed her eyes. "I do."

"Imagine how that would feel...everywhere."

"Dear Lord."

Lenara smiled, and with a flick of her hand, Buffy was sent backwards into the waiting arms of a chair. Lenara laughed while Buffy sat flummexed in her seat.

"Touche'."

Both women laughed. Buffy crossed her legs. "I'd hate to take this somewhere serious right now..."

"But?"

"But Giles has a plan to catch Savon."

"Really?"

Buffy nodded. "It's a good one, but dangerous."

"I'm listening."

"Well we know Savon is attracted to strong power bursts from foreign magic. So we think we should give him one."

"Not sure I am following."

"Well, basically we would change our appearances. Let Willow rip off of a doozy of a spell. When Savon comes, he'll attack Willow or try and kidnap her. Except it would be me posing as Willow. We either beat him there or we let him take me."

"Why are you posing as Willow? Why not me?"

"I can do it."

"Buffy, you are not ready to. I, on the other hand, can hold my own and then some."

"No."

"No? I'm not sure you fully understand what you'd be up against. And you heard Nessa, I am the strongest of us."

"No."

"Buffy, you are not being reasonable."

"I will take the risk."

"Now it is my turn to say no. It's a good plan. Mahzi and Zaz can track me. I would just have to perform simple magic for a shortwhile. But I do not think it will come to that."

"If we can get him to come to us I think maybe we can trap him there. If he can't flee, then he has to stand and fight. We should be able to overwhelm him. I'd like Giles and Willow to talk to Nessa. She stripped his powers, maybe she'll have ideas on how to hold him in one place. Plus it won't just be up to her powers. She'll have Willow's too. Maybe between the two we can make this work."

"Sounds good. But you still have not acquiesced."

Buffy sighed, "It isn't up for debate Lenara."

"You are being obstinate. I get that you are used to being the hero, but you do not have to do it everytime. And these are my people, my family."

"Willow is my family. And she's got the damn boogeyman chasing her."

"Then we need to give ourselves the best chance of success. And that is not you. Not this time."

Buffy shot out of the chair. "Who are you to decide what risks I take? You are acting just like them all. Always trying to protect me!"

"What are you talking about? Who are they? And I'm trying to make you understand what gives us the best chance of winning."

"Let's go. Right now. Downstairs. You beat me in a fight and I will give in."

Lenara was shocked, and the disappointment registered on her face immediately. She shook her head and disappeared.

Buffy rubbed her head. "Shit," she muttered. Buffy walked down to the training room, but Lenara wasn't there. "Lenara, I'm sorry. Shit, shit, shit." Buffy walked over to the punching bag and began to pummel it. She punched, kicked, and furied on the bag until she couldn't stand anymore. She layed down on the floor and stared at the ceiling. "Shit," she mumbled.

"Buffy?" Willow's impish voice was lightly heard.

"Yeah Will?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sounded like you were beating the crap out of something."

"I was. I kicked the punching bag's ass. I think it learned it's lesson."

Willow walked over to where her friend was laying. "Where's Lenara?"

"Not sure Willow. We had a disagreement and she left after I told her we should duke it out down here."

Willow was surprised. "You were going to fight her? Why?"

"It was stupid. I just got angry and crapped out of my mouth."

"What's this all about?"

"She won't let me be you when we go after Savon. She thinks it should be her."

"Okay..."

"She thinks by not agreeing I am being stubborn and trying to be a hero."

"I see..."

Buffy sat up. "But she has it wrong. If I do it, and something goes wrong, she will still be alive to protect you. That's what I need to know. If she is alive she can keep you safer than I could on my own. And, I need to know that she is okay. This is nuts Willow, but she's special to me. In this short amount of time she has gotten under my skin. How is this possible so quickly? That isn't like me. I don't do relationships or whatever it is we are doing at this speed. This is frustrating!"

"She's special."

"She is Will. As crazy as this whole thing is, I...I really care for her."

"Okay. It's okay. She'll come back around. I'm sure we'll see her soon."

"Yeah, and I better be ready to grovel."

Willow laughed. "You grovel? I'll believe it when I see it."

Later that night, Zaz and Mahzi showed up at Giles' house. Kennedy greeted them.

"Blue Man group! Here to train? Where's Lenara?"

Zaz nodded. "Kennedy, we came to see if you wanted a change of venue tonight. You, Buffy, and Willow are being invited to Pellin. Nessa wants to meet Willow and you and Buffy would train with Mahzi and I. As for Lenara, she is indisposed."

"Indisposed, huh? Well that's fine. Buffy! Willow! We got company."

Buffy and Willow entered the kitchen. Buffy's heart sank when she realized Lenara wasn't there. Zaz addressed Willow. "My grandmother wants to meet you. She wants to talk to you about Buffy's plan."

"Sounds good," Willow replied, "where's Lenara?"

"Back home." Mahzi answered. Zaz rolled his eyes.

"Are you ladies ready?"

All 3 nodded in ascent and found themselves transported to Pellin. When they arrived, Buffy immediately crossed over to Zaz. "How come you didn't need to touch us to transport us here?"

Mahzi snickered.

"Shut it Mahz," Zaz chided. He addressed Buffy's question. "Because it is not necessary. As long as you are in a relative proximity it can be done without physically touching you."

Buffy smiled. "Thanks Zaz."

Nessa walked up on the group. She immediately keyed in on Willow. "I am Nessa. I am pleased to meet you Willow."

The redhead stammered. "H-How did you know who I was?"

Nessa smiled. "Look hard at me Willow. What do you see?"

Willow stared for a few seconds. Then she began to notice Nessa was surrounded by a gold hue.

"Oh," Willow said, "I see it."

Kennedy walked up and looked at Nessa. "I don't see anything."

Nessa nodded at Willow. "I see the same thing around you."

Kennedy looked at Willow. "What?"

Nessa extended her hand out to Willow. "I'd like to spend some time with you while they train. I'd like to teach you some things if you want to learn."

"Absolutely," Willow replied. She took the older woman's hand and they walked off.

"Ready ladies?" Mahzi asked. Buffy and Kennedy nodded and followed their compatriots in the opposite direction. Kennedy leaned over to Buffy.

"Did you see anything?"

"No."

"Huh, well, whatever. What do you think our chances are tonight?"

Buffy sighed. "About the same as last time I imagine."

"Great. Taking an ass whipping. Sounds like fun."

Buffy stopped midstride. Kennedy pulled up short with her.

"This is bullshit Kennedy!"

"Huh?"

"I'm not here to take an ass whipping and neither are you."

"Ummm, ok..."

"Seriously, are we Slayers or not?"

Kennedy grinned. "Hell yeah!"

"Exactly. I'm frankly not in the mood to lose twice."

"What's the plan?"

"Well, if the speed is there, maybe so is the other stuff. And we aren't exactly normal, so maybe we can do what they can."

"Like disappear?"

"Yeah. And if we can't, then so what. You remember the sleeper?"'

Kennedy's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Who gets it?"

"Start with Mahzi. Stay on the defense and wait for the opening. They'll be expecting us to be on the offensive I think. Find the spot and hold on for dear life. One down, and then it's two on one. Zaz can't fight one up front and one on his back. We'll only surprise them once, so make it count."

Kennedy smiled and nodded. Buffy mumbled, "No one kicking my ass tonight..."

* * *

A/N: This piece will earn it's "M" rating next chapter...please review. I have no idea if anyone likes this story or not...


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: This chapter contains a sexual scene between two women. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

When they arrived in the training room, Buffy was disappointed again that Lenara was nowhere to be seen.

"Mahzi?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah Buffy?"

"Sorry."

"For what?"

Buffy just laughed. Kennedy quickly dashed across the room and pushed the younger sibling. When Zaz responded, Buffy cut him off effectively engaging him. Mahzi stumbled backwards but then charged Kennedy. Kennedy side stepped and stuck her foot out tripping her opponent. As Mahzi stumbled forward, Kennedy instantly crossed the room, jumped on her back, and locked a sleeper hold on her. Zaz tried to get to her, but Buffy cut him off several times. Mahzi disappeared a few times, but surprisingly when she reappeared, Kennedy was still clinging. Finally Mahzi dropped to her knees and then to the ground, out like a light. Zaz stopped, shocked to see his sister go down. It was all the opening Buffy needed. She connected with a right hook to Zaz's jaw knocking him to the floor as well.

"Hell yeah Buffy!" Kennedy yelled as she jumped on Buffy's back. Zaz sat on the ground in shock, rubbing his jaw. "Give up Zaz! The Slayers are in rare form tonight."

Zaz had a flash of anger cross his face, and then he laughed. He immediately shot off the floor and charged the pair. Just before his shot connected, however, the girls disappeared. He stopped in shock again, only to feel two feet connect to his back. He went flying forward, landing on his face.

"Yeah Buffy!" Kennedy squealed.

Just at that moment both girls went flying forward and landed next to Zaz. They turned over on the floor to see Lenara with her hand outstretched.

Zaz chuckled, "Looks like you girls learned a new trick, but I think the odds just tipped back the other way."

Kennedy looked at Buffy. "Well, now what?"

Buffy and Lenara just stared at each other.

"Buffy?" Kennedy implored. Buffy looked at Kennedy.

"We won the first round right?"

"Yeah," Kennedy answered shakily, "but she changes everything."

"That she does Kennedy. You take Zaz. I got her." Buffy looked at Lenara again, and blew her a kiss. Buffy disappeared and reappeared behind Lenara. She barely swatted the other's girls his butt before she was instantly on her backside again. Lenara looked down at Buffy, dumbfounded.

"Did you just slap my butt?"

"Yep," Buffy laughed. "Plenty more where that came from."

The two women began rumbling around the room, but Buffy didn't try and hit her opponent. Instead she quickly touched Lenara's hip, brushed a breast, and bit her shoulder playfully. And each time she was rewarded by getting forced to the ground.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Lenara asked confused.

"Being playful. I don't really want to fight you."

"Really? Could have fooled me earlier," Lenara sighed.

Buffy got off the ground and threw her hands up in defeat. "I'm sorry. I am. You deserve better than that. I just don't want to risk losing you. I'm prepared to do it myself. You are too important."

"To what?"

"To risk." Buffy walked slowly over to the other woman. "Lenara, please. I don't want to fight. I am sorry. Please, forgive me, okay?"

Lenara's face softened. "Buffy..."

Buffy leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Lenara's lips. The two women smiled at each other, and both leaned in for another kiss. Unexpectedly, they both got sent flying to the ground, and once again, Buffy landed on her backside. Zaz and Kennedy stood next to each other laughing hysterically.

Kennedy looked at Zaz, "Mmmm...Lenara...love you, kiss kiss."

Zaz replied, "Oh Buffy, you are so amazing." The pair was making kissing noises at each other.

"Assholes," Buffy uttered and then started laughing. Lenara began chuckling too. She got up and extended her hand down to Buffy. Buffy grabbed the extended hand, but didn't let go once she was standing. Instead she grabbed Lenara's arm with her other hand. She leaned in and whispered in Lenara's ear, "So I know you don't need to hold my hand to do this, but let's get out of here."

Lenara looked at Buffy and blushed. She nodded her head and both girls were instantly gone from the room. Kennedy looked at Zaz. "God they are gross."

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm hungry, you?"

"Yep. Got something good to eat?"

"Definitely."

"What about Mahzi though?"

Zaz looked down at his sister who was now snoring with a small drivel of drool dangling from her mouth. "Let her sleep. It's the only time she is quiet."

* * *

When Lenara and Buffy reappeared, they were in a room with a steam pool in the middle. Lenara looked at Buffy. "Thought you might want to come here."

"Why is that?"

"As much as you got tossed on your butt tonight, I figured your tail bone could use the soothing."

"Very funny…but very true."

Buffy immediately took off her shirt. She stood facing Lenara topless, a black bra the only shred of clothing covering her breasts. Lenara's jaw dropped and she immediately turned around to hide her blush. Buffy giggled and proceeded to get completely undressed behind her girlfriend's back. When she removed her underwear, she tossed them at Lenara, hitting the other woman in the back of the head. She turned around and walked down the steps entering the hot water.

"This feels amazing," Buffy sighed.

"Is it safe to turn around?" Lenara asked.

"It is."

Lenara turned and sat down next to the pool. She removed her shoes and stuck her feet in the water. Buffy swam over to where she was sitting and stood in front of Lenara for a moment.

"What?" Lenara asked.

Buffy smiled and placed her hands on either side of Lenara's legs. She pushed on her palms and lifted herself out of the water and kissed Lenara. She grabbed Lenara by the robe and dragged her into the water, never breaking their kiss. The kiss became fierce and Buffy began taking off Lenara's clothes. Lenara complied until they both stood in the water completely void of any clothing restrictions. Buffy slipped her hands under the water and gently stroked Lenara's hips. Lenara grabbed the other woman and pressed tightly against her, and resumed passionately kissing her companion.

Buffy moaned, and wrapped her arms around Lenara's neck. The kissing continued and Buffy felt a tingling all over her skin wherever Lenara touched. Lenara slipped away from Buffy's lips and began kissing a hot trail down her neck to her collar bone. Instinctively Buffy wrapped her legs around Lenara's waist, and arched her back giving the other woman access to her breasts. Lenara immediately complied, taking a nipple into her mouth and teasing it lightly with her tongue. She slipped her hand down between Buffy's legs and grabbed her around the waist to offer support.

Buffy came undone. She moved up and down in rhythm with the finger that was currently stroking her. Within moments she climaxed, letting out a guttural groan as she did. She pushed herself forward and clung to Lenara, who was now kissing her neck again. Buffy shuddered a couple of times before relaxing into her girlfriend's arms.

"You okay?" Lenara whispered.

"Mmmm…okay isn't the word I would use right now. Everywhere you touch me sets me on fire."

"Well, that is good for me."

"And me."

Lenara smiled at the remark and began kissing Buffy's lips again. The kiss was tender, and Buffy melted right into it. After a few moments, Buffy pulled back a little.

"Lenara, I…I want to touch you too."

"You don't have to ask."

Buffy slowly pushed her girlfriend back until she was pinned into the wall.

"Do you trust me Lenara?"

A nod of compliance was the answer.

"Turn around then." Buffy whispered. Lenara slowly turned around until her back was to Buffy. Buffy pressed her body into Lenara's back, kissing her bare shoulders. Lenara turned her head to the side offering her neck. Buffy complied with the non-verbal request lightly sucking on Lenara's earlobe and nipping at her neck. Her left hand snaked around Lenara's hip and she stroked her way down to Lenara's apex. Lenara moaned and leaned forward bracing herself on the ground surrounding the pool. "Buffy…" she uttered lowly.

Buffy's right hand cupped one of Lenara's breasts and squeezed it gently. "You feel so good Lenara."

She lowered her right hand and lifted Lenara's right leg sliding her own knee beneath it effectively bracing her companion's as well as her own against the wall. She continued to tease Lenara's sex slowly.

"Please, Buffy…I…oh…" was the response she got.

Buffy began kissing Lenara's back and slowly slipped a finger inside her. Lenara gasped and immediately began rocking up and down while still being stroked by both of Buffy's fingers. She threw her head back and climaxed with amazing force.

"My God Buffy," was all she managed to say. She kept her hands planted in front of herself to try and keep from slipping into the water. Buffy smiled and lowered both of their legs. Lenara turned around collapsing into Buffy's arms kissing her. Buffy reciprocated the kiss for a moment, and then began giggling a little.

"I guess I am forgiven then?"

"Mmmm…most definitely."

"Good. You have to promise me something…"

"Anything."

"Every time I make you angry you have to let me try and make it up to you."

Lenara looked into Buffy's eyes. "Of course. As thick headed as you seem to be that only benefits me."

"Very funny. Seriously, I really like touching you."

Lenara leaned in and whispered against Buffy's lips, "Then you should do it again."

Buffy smiled and the kissing began again.

* * *

A/N: It is rare for me to write a sex scene, but here it is. What did you think of the chapter? I loved writing in the sleeper hold. For all you old school wrestling fans, Brutus the Barber Beefcake was my favorite! Please take the time to review.


	11. Chapter 11

After the intense love making, wrestling, playing, kissing, and teasing was over, Buffy and Lenara got out of the pool.

"You realize my clothes are all wet Buffy."

"Next time you'll take them off before getting into the water." Buffy teased.

"Because I had a vote right?"

Lenara grabbed Buffy's hand and kissed it. "Grab your clothes and we will go back to my room. I can get dry clothes there and we won't have to worry about someone walking in on us getting dressed."

"You didn't seem to be worrying about someone walking in on us having sex in the pool."

"Honestly, as loud as you are, they would know to turn around and walk away." Lenara chuckled as Buffy stood naked with a mortified look on her face. Lenara laughed harder, "You are so cute when you are flummoxed." Buffy pretended to pout. "Aww…so cute that bottom lip." Lenara teased she nipped at Buffy's lips. "Grab your clothes and let's go."

Buffy scooped up everything quickly while Lenara did the same. Instinctly once they were finished they immediately grabbed the other's hands. Instantly they were in Lenara's bedroom. Lenara swatted Buffy's ass before walking over to her closet. Giggling she smiled over her shoulder, "That was payback for earlier."

Buffy laughed. "That was pretty funny."

Each girl began to get dressed. Buffy watched as Lenara put on her clothes.

"Lenara?"

"Hmm?"

"What now?"

Lenara slid a sweater over her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I…what am I to you?"

Lenara walked over to Buffy and grabbed her hands. "I'm hoping that you are my girlfriend. Is that okay?" Lenara looked concerned.

Buffy smiled, "I like the sound of that."

Lenara released the breath she was holding. "What's on your mind?"

"You. Us. What just happened. I'm sorry, I just need to blurt something out."

"Okay."

"I don't want to see anyone else."

"Good."

"I don't want you too either."

"Shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm serious Lenara. I think I am freaking out a little."

"Why Buffy?"

"Because in a short time I have become crazy about you. We had amazing sex and now I am getting scared because I am getting too attached to you too quickly. And I don't exactly have a great track record with relationships, and…"

Lenara cut the sentiment off with a kiss.

"I can't think when you do that," Buffy mumbled.

"Good. Me either. Stop worrying. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm crazy about you, and you'd have a hell of a time getting rid of me."

Buffy smiled. "Think it will be obvious what we've done when we see our friends again?"

"Probably. I know I can't stop grinning."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I would love to."

"Will you get naked again?"

Lenara looked into Buffy's eyes and smiled. "I'm sure you'll leave me no choice."

Buffy swatted Lenara's butt for the second time that night. "As long as you know who's in charge."

Both girls giggled as they exited the room.

* * *

When the girls returned home, Willow was exhausted. "Nessa knows so much. It's hard to take it all in."

Kennedy smiled. "That's great Will. And you should have seen Buffy and I. We beat Zaz and Mahzi. We were disappearing!"

Lenaran laughed. "I can't believe you guys pulled that off! How did you know you would be able to?"

Buffy shrugged. "Just figured if the speed was there, maybe the disappearing thing would be too."

Lenara nodded, "The infusion of our magic blended with your skills has had great result. Have you guys tried forming energy balls yet?"

Kennedy's eyes got huge. "No! But I am gonna try!" Kennedy squeezed her eyes shut, hunched her shoulders in, and shot her hands out in front of her. She popped open one eye. "Anything?" The other girls laughed in unison.

"That's a big no." Buffy replied.

"Stop thinking about it. Just let it happen." Lenara offered.

Kennedy relaxed her shoulders and felt her body loosen up. "How 'bout now?"

Willow put her hand on Kennedy's arm, "Sweetie, let's…"

"HOLY SHIT!" Buffy pointed at Kennedy's hands. It was very small, but it was there. An energy ball. Willow moved her hand away and the ball disappeared.

"Wait! Willow touch my arm again!" Kennedy squealed. Willow complied and the ball reappeared.

"Huh. That's a new one." Lenara mumbled. "Nessa give you some of our magic Willow?" The redhead simply nodded. Lenara replied, "They must somehow work in tandem. Although I think given time that Kennedy could probably just do it on her own. We've already seen your abilities accelerated on my home world. Seems like the magic Willow has functions similarly."

"If that's the case though, you and I should be able to do the same." Buffy looked at Lenara.

Her girlfriend grinned. "Want to try?"

"Oh yeah!"

Buffy closed her eyes and exhaled effectively relaxing her body. Her hands were close together and her fingers appeared to be massaging the air. Lenara stepped over to her and touched the Slayer's forearm. And just as it was with Kennedy and Willow, Buffy had a small energy ball flowing steadily in between her hands.

"Buffy, you guys are doing it!" Willow exclaimed.

Buffy opened her eyes and looked down. "Sure enough Willow," she muttered.

"Buffy," Lenara whispered into the Slayer's ear, "push it forward a little and concentrate on bringing it back to you."

Buffy nodded, and stretched her fingers out a little. The ball traveled a few inches. "Good Buffy, now see if you can draw it back now."

Buffy nodded and seemed to be in deep concentration, but the ball only maintained its position. After a few moments Buffy got frustrated and dropped her hands. Lenara released the contact between the two and the ball dissipated.

"Give it time you. You guys are doing amazing things so quickly. This will come too."

Kennedy laughed. "We are some fierce opponents to have."

Buffy nodded. "True, but don't get cocky. Our enemies have been doing this a lot longer."

"I know, but in such a short time I think we've evened the odds some. And with Willow working with Nessa I am not as sick with fear. If you and I continue to learn new abilities, matched with Lenara and her family, well, we have to like our chances Buffy."

Buffy looked at Lenara who was smiling and absent mindedly playing with her necklace.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Buffy asked.

"That Kennedy is right. You three change everything. And it makes me a little giddy. I am ready to figure out my life, and who I was."

Buffy nodded but her face dropped a little. "That's scary. I wonder who you are."

"She's Lenara. That's at least true." Willow interjected.

"What is it?" Lenara asked Buffy.

"I can't help but wonder who is out there grieving you. Some husband, or wife, or whoever. Someone you meant everything to. I…can't compete with that."

Lenara grabbed Buffy's hands. "Hey, it's okay. For all you know there is no one. If there was, wouldn't I feel them somehow?"

"I don't know."

"I get what Buffy is saying," Kennedy mumbled. "It's hard enough competing with ghosts of someone's past, much less dealing with the reality of them being alive, or real, or just there." Kennedy looked at Willow tentatively.

"Kennedy, sweetheart," Willow moved to hug her girlfriend, "It isn't a competition. It never was."

Kennedy began crying. "It feels like it is sometimes. I know…I know I'm not Tara. I know she was perfect."

"Don't Kennedy," Willow pressed lightly, "I love you. I know you aren't Tara. I don't want you to be. I love you. My complex, hot headed, stubborn sweet, soft Slayer."

"But," Kennedy started.

"Ssshhh…" Willow whispered, "stop talking. Stop thinking. Just be you. That's what I want."

Buffy watched the exchange. It was true that Willow loved Kennedy. But what if Tara did come back? Buffy knew Kennedy would eventually become part of Willow's past. That was Buffy's fear. Some previous love of Lenara's would overshadow her, and Buffy would become a faded memory to the woman that she loved. Lenara could sense Buffy's fear.

"Buffy, to replace you is unthinkable. Whoever I was I may have had a great love. But I am Lenara now, and I have that too. Besides, we know nothing, and you may be worrying about someone who doesn't exist."

Buffy sighed, "I know." She looked at Kennedy and Willow. "This shit is so heavy with chicks. All these emotions. Is it always like this?"

"Pretty much." Willow replied.

Buffy looked at Lenara. "We will never watch Lifetime movies together."

Kennedy, Willow, and Buffy laughed while Lenara stood confused, pretty sure she had missed something.

* * *

A/N: Well? Bueller? Bueller?


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks passed with heavy training on both Pellin and in England. Buffy, Willow, and Kennedy moved into their new house. Kennedy was right about Lenara, Zaz, and Mahzi being great movers. But with their new found abilities, Kennedy and Buffy were able to keep up. Buffy and Kennedy were also able to create their own energy balls and had begun being able to control their movement as well.

"See?" Buffy giggled as she moved her ball across the room and back.

"Very good," Lenara clapped, "you are becoming quite adept at this."

Buffy nipped her girlfriend's lips, "Amongst other things…"

Lenara laughed. "Practice, practice, practice…"

Buffy laughed with her. "Speaking of which," Buffy whispered, her eyes sweeping over Lenara's body.

"Shameless." Lenara lightly chided.

"I know, right?" Buffy giggled. "I can't help it. I love looking at you, especially when you are clinging to me, sweating…"

Lenara put a finger on Buffy's lips, embarrassed at what her girlfriend was saying. 'Buffy, what if someone hears you?"

"I'm pretty sure that has already happened at some point." Buffy laughed, and snaked her hands around Lenara's waist. "And frankly I don't care."

"Right. Because you wouldn't care if Kennedy and Willow heard us having sex?"

Buffy shrugged and moved her hands higher until she was lightly brushing Lenara's breasts. Lenara closed her eyes and Buffy grinned broadly. She slipped her hands under Lenara's shirt.

"Buffy, you can't, ahhh…"

The moan came as Buffy gently pushed up on Lenara's bra, exposing the flesh to Buffy's hands. She cupped each one lightly, stroking the nipples with her thumbs.

"You are, ah, incorrigible." Lenara breathily sighed.

"You are encouraging." Buffy giggled, lowering her head.

"BUFFY!" came the yell from upstairs.

Buffy's head shot up. "Dammit," she mumbled. Lenara quickly covered up. "No, don't do that…" Buffy pleaded.

"BUFFY!" Kennedy yelled.

"WHAT?" came the response.

Kennedy poked her head downstairs. "Willow and I are going to Pellin to visit Nessa. Willow is making progress with the mixed magic, and she's practically giddy all the time. And Zaz and I are going to eat buffet, Nessa style. You guys coming?"

"No," Buffy answered, "we have plans."

"Sexual I'm assuming. Train or sex. Quite the variety Buffy. That won't get old." Kennedy's response dripped with sarcasm.

"Stuff it Kennedy." Buffy retorted.

"Whatever. See you later." Kennedy disappeared back upstairs.

Buffy sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Shit," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Lenara asked.

"Kennedy's right you know. And I didn't realize it until just now."

"What?"

"I am a horrible girlfriend!"

"WHAT?"

"Seriously Lenara. You are my girlfriend, and all we do is have sex and train."

Lenara looked at Buffy with a concerned face. "Buffy, what are you saying?"

Buffy returned the look, and then smiled. She took Lenara's hands into her own. "What I am saying is that I have been a crappy girlfriend. I have kept you all to myself. But we should be dating. I should be taking you to movies, dinner, the park, shopping, or figuring out what type of activities we like to do together."

Lenara let the breath she was holding escape. "Oh. Okay."

"What did you think I meant?"

"I thought maybe…"

"Not a chance."

"Okay."

"So, Lenara, would you like to have dinner with me?"

Lenara nodded. "I would."

"And a movie?"

"Okay."

"Do you know what a movie is?"

"No."

"Then why say yes?"

"Because you said I'd be with you. How can that be bad?"

"Lenara…"

"Buffy…"

"So, traditionally the way this works is I take you out to eat, and then to a movie. Then afterwards you show your gratitude." Buffy giggled.

Lenara laughed. "Exactly how do I do that?"

"Well," Buffy inched closer, "we would go to your place or mine…"

"And?"

"And I get to kiss you."

"But you get to do that now."

"I get to do other things too…"

Lenara giggled and whispered, "You already get to do that as well."

Buffy looked into Lenara's eyes. "You know, keep saying things like that and I won't take you to dinner. Seriously I want to take you out. I…I want to do more things with you. Like a normal couple would."

"We aren't exactly normal you know."

"True, but we could try and have a normal life. Well, aside from everything that isn't."

"Okay."

"You are so easy, you know that?"

"Easy?"

"Easy to be with is what I meant."

"Not everything has to be complicated."

"With me it usually is."

"So, we'll deal. Easy when it's easy, and not when it isn't."

"You know what else Lenara?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." The moment Buffy said it, she knew it was true.

"Buffy, I…"

"You don't have to feel obligated to say it back."

"I don't."

"Oh…"

"But I do Buffy. I love you too."

Buffy smiled and relished the words. Then she spoke softly, "Who are you?"

"I don't understand."

"You give yourself so freely. You don't ask for anything. You don't just take from me. I've never had that before. There's always been a price I had to pay. Some part of me that I had to give up. But you never ask for anything."

"I'd like to ask for something now Buffy."

"What?"

"Say it again?"

"I love you."

The two girls just stood staring at each other. Buffy leaned in and kissed Lenara. She tried to pour every ounce of her emotions into the kiss. She felt everything she gave reciprocated back to her. When they broke apart, Buffy immediately felt giddy.

"So, Lenara, have dinner with me tonight."

"Yes."

"Maybe we'll skip the movie."

"Sounds like a good plan."

Buffy grabbed Lenara's hand and walked upstairs with her. Elated, she couldn't stop thinking to herself, _she loves me._

_

* * *

_

Nessa smiled at Willow. Such a sweet girl, she thought. "I really cannot tell you how happy I am at how quickly you learn from me."

"It is an honor really."

"There's nothing more to show you."

"Now what?"

"I think you have that worked out already. Tell me."

"Well, with Kennedy and Buffy growing stronger every day, it's probably close to the time to end your war. Since Lenara is the strongest, she'll have the best advantage at defeating Savon. With our help of course."

Nessa nodded. "Promise me something."

"Of course."

"Once this is over, make sure she has the support of everyone when she opens the locket."

"I will."

"My magical transformation of her will break, and she will look different. And feel different."

Willow asked, "Will she still be Lenara? Because Buffy…"

"Loves her. I know. It's obvious when they look at each other. She will still have Lenara's memories, feelings, but she will remember everything else too."

"I promise Nessa that we will help her. Whoever she is, or was…"

"Good. I am glad she has found you all."

"Sort of like the universe planned it."

"Yes."

"But I can tell you are worried."

"I don't fully understand everything. She may not like what she finds."

"It may also be nothing traumatic though."

"True, but somehow I doubt that."

"Buffy won't abandon her. None of us will. She's part of the Scooby gang now."

"Scooby gang?"

"It's a nickname we gave to our group of friends. She's part of us now, and we take care of our own."

"Thank you Willlow."

"No. Thank you. When this is all over I will be so relieved."

"Me too. I would like my family to be whole again. Zaz, Mahzi, and Lenara are what I have left. I would like to see them all happy."

"They will be. I can't explain it, but we always manage."

* * *

A/N: You know what I want...please leave one...


	13. Chapter 13

"So are we clear on everything?" Kennedy asked looking around the room.

"Sweetie," Willow sighed, "we've gone through it like 10 times."

"I know, but…"

"Kennedy, we got it." Willow lightly chided.

"I still would like to raise my previous objection." Buffy interjected.

Lenara smiled. "Buffy, it's settled. I'll play Willow. If we can trap him, then it won't matter. But if not…"

"Then you'll be by yourself with a fucking lunatic killer."

Lenara sighed. "It's our best chance. I am going to do it. It's settled. Willow, I think the power attraction spell is great, and once Savon or Pron or both show, we will all chant the containment spell. Once they catch on, they will come after me thinking that I am Willow. Hopefully we finish before he gets away or grabs me, but…" Lenara stopped speaking suddenly.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"We need to go NOW!"

All 4 women suddenly vanished from the room.

Buffy stood in the Great Hall on Pellin, barely believing what she was seeing. Zaz was pummeling his brother Pron in the middle of the room, rage emanating from every pore on his body.

"You son of a bitch!" he screamed. His fists were flying at a rapid speed. Pron put up no fight. He was on his knees cloaked in green. Lenara immediately dashed over to the pair throwing Zaz across the room. She looked down at Pron, who was bleeding from his nose, both eyes swollen almost shut.

"How is this possible?" she muttered.

"Len," he barely uttered.

Zaz made his way back over. "Move aside Lenara! He has to die!" Zaz was screaming.

"Please Len. Let him kill me." Pron's plea was barely above a whisper.

"No! Why are you in green? What has happened?"

"He bit Nessa!" Zaz shouted.

"What?" Buffy interjected.

"I found him, bent over her body, blood on his mouth. He was trying to…"

"Drain her?" Buffy asked.

Zaz's only response was a nod.

"Where is she Zaz?" Lenara asked concerned.

"With Mahzi in the healing pool."

"Our father. He's sick. He stole the magic essence from Druscilla. He's what she was." Pron mumbled. "He made me what she was too. What he is now. We crave blood."

"Savon is a vampire?" Buffy asked.

Pron nodded his head, tears flowing.

"As are you now. So, if that is true, how are you in green?" Buffy continued.

"I came here to drink from her, from all of you. I found her alone in the kitchen. She let me bite her. But when I did, she didn't scream out. She simply told me that she forgave me. I…I stopped. And cried. I ran. I ran to find you all. I want to die."

"I found our grandmother alive, but weak. Imagine my surprise when I found him in here." Zaz pointed to Pron. "In green no less."

"I'm sorry…" Pron uttered.

"OUR GRANDMOTHER PRON!" Zaz screamed. "OUR FAMILY, OUR PEOPLE!"

"I know." Pron whispered. "I'm ashamed."

"Move Lenara. Don't protect him or I will go through you," Zaz was trembling with anger.

"No Zaz. I won't let you kill him like this. You begged me to spare him once, remember?" Lenara answered evenly.

"Please, Lenara. Move. Let him kill me. I deserve no less." Pron begged.

"No." Lenara answered. "You want to die. That is your choice. But you will tell us where Savon is first. You owe that much to Nessa."

Pron nodded and mumbled a response.

"Very good Pron. You will stay here with Kennedy and Willow. Zaz, Buffy, and I are going to end this now." Lenara stated.

"You are going to let him live?" Zaz asked shocked.

Lenara looked at Pron. "He isn't alive Zaz. He hasn't been in a while. And we are going to let Nessa decide his fate if she survives. If she doesn't, then I will decide what we do with him. But right now we need to get to Savon. Zaz, please leave Pron for now. Please."

"Before we go, we will need certain supplies." Buffy interjected. "Vampires can only be killed a handful of ways. Stake through the heart, fire, blown to bits…"

"Option 3 sounds great. When are we going Len?" Zaz muttered.

"Wait!" Willow walked over. "Nessa and I worked on a spell to keep him from disappearing. Take me with you and I'll keep him there."

"We need you Willow. Please come. But Kennedy, I really need you to stay. Just in case…"

Kennedy nodded. Lenara looked at Pron. "You get any ideas and decide green isn't your color, Kennedy here will make sure your death wish is fulfilled. She's a Slayer Pron, and a damn good one. As a vampire, you should know what she is."

"I will cause you no more trouble Lenara." Pron sighed.

Zaz walked over to his brother. "This is not over brother."

"I know."

Lenara walked over to Buffy. "We can end this now. Are you ready?"

"I am. Lenara, whatever happens, I…"

Lenara smiled, "Tell me when we get back. You can take me to dinner, and I will…"

Buffy laughed. "Keep that to yourself."

Lenara turned to Willow. "Ready witch?"

Willow nodded her head.

"Zaz?"

"Yeah, Len. I am ready."

Lenara drew in a deep breath, and all 4 disappeared.

* * *

When they materialized Buffy realized they were in a sewer system. Lenara whispered, "Zaz, stick close to Willow. If she can't complete the spell in time, get her out of here." The friends walked a few blocks until they heard whisperings. In a round room, Savon was surrounded by dozens of vampires.

"You will be my new army! Without souls, you cannot betray me to Nessa, and in return we will feed on the magical blood of the Pellinae. It is far superior to the human blood here. Soon my son will have drained his grandmother dry and Pellin will be weak."

Willow closed her eyes and began to glow white. Once her spell began Savon's eyes darted around the room. "Witch!" he screamed. His vampire hoard immediately ran towards Buffy's group.

"Here we go!" Buffy yelled.

Zaz, Lenara, and Buffy fought off the onslaught of attackers, quickly dashing around the room. Savon seized his opening and rushed at Willow. But before he could reach her, Lenara cut him off, and grabbed him by the throat.

"Willow?" Lenara yelled.

"It's done!" came the reply.

Lenara's fist planted itself between her uncle's eyes. "Guess what Savon? You're not going anywhere!"

Savon back peddled on his hind quarters. "How-how did you find me?"

"Funny you should ask. I ran into Pron. Imagine my surprise when I found him in green."

"Lying bitch! This isn't over." Savon replied, tightly shutting his eyes. Within moments he opened them again. "How is this possible?"

"I told you that you weren't going anywhere! Look around Savon and watch your pitiful army destroyed."

Savon looked around the room to see Buffy and Zaz making short work of the vampires.

"This isn't possible!" Savon screamed. "Zaz. Come to your father's aide. Be better than your brother."

Zaz paused momentarily and rushed to his father. He planted his foot in his father's face. "Go to hell old man." Savon cringed on the floor. Lenara looked over at Buffy who was dusting the last vampire.

"You are beaten Savon!" Lenara spat.

"Never!" He sprung to his feet and lunged at a surprised Lenara. He just did grab her locket before she side stepped him. He squeezed his fist crushing the trinket. Lenara screamed and fell to the floor landing on her face. Buffy raced to Savon and staked him through his heart. His face twisted in agony and he crumpled to the floor in a pile of dust. Buffy turned and looked at Lenara lying on the floor. Willow rushed to Lenara's side and turned the girl over. An almost inaudible gasp escaped her lips. Before her eyes Lenara slowly transformed.

Lenara opened her eyes momentarily. "W-w-willow?" After the word was uttered she collapsed completely in the witches' arms.

"It can't be." Willow uttered.

Buffy raced over and looked down at her fallen girlfriend.

"Oh my God," she whispered, "Tara."

* * *

A/N: And there's the twist. The radio show I listened to had a few authors who had written Buffy/Tara fic. I was dumbfounded, as I didn't think it would be possible. I love the Willow/Tara pairing and couldn't think of a way to do a convincing Buffy/Tara. This story was what I came up with...so, if you made it this far, please tell me what you think of the twist. Did you see it coming? I tried to give you subtle hints...


	14. Chapter 14

Buffy paced the Great Hall. Kennedy looked at her worried. "Buff, what is it?"

Buffy stopped for a moment and looked at Kennedy. "Kennedy, I…"

The thought was cut off. Zaz and Mahzi entered the room. "Nessa is attending to Lenara. Willow is helping her. But Lenara has not woken up. Nessa suspects that because the locket was destroyed violently, she was overwhelmed."

Kennedy watched Buffy continue to pace. "Buff, she'll be fine. She'll wake up and you two will live happily ever after."

Buffy stopped midstride and began crying. "It's not going to work out that way Kennedy. You don't understand. You and I…we don't stand a chance."

Kennedy's face dropped. "What happened down there?"

"She sleeps." The conversation ended abruptly with Nessa entering the room. Nessa looked at Buffy. "Your friend Willow sits with my granddaughter. She will not leave her."

"I know." Buffy uttered.

"What is going on?" Kennedy asked.

Buffy turned and looked at Kennedy. "She won't leave her because she loves her. Lenara isn't Lenara anymore. Her locket was destroyed. She's…she's Tara." Buffy barely was able to finish her last words. Kennedy immediately slumped to the floor. Nessa looked at the two women.

"You know who she is?"

Kennedy and Buffy merely nodded.

Nessa continued, "Willow says nothing. She just holds her hand and weeps. Why?"

Buffy sighed. "Because she is Tara. She was our friend a few years ago. She and Willow were together. They are each other's great loves."

"No!" Kennedy sobbed.

Buffy turned and looked at the other Slayer. "Kennedy, I am sorry." Buffy looked back at Nessa. "Willow met Tara at a group meeting for Wiccans. They practiced magic together. Eventually she joined our group. Everything was fine for a while, but Willow started abusing her magic. Tara tried to help her, but they split apart. Willow went to a bad place. Eventually they got back together. But one day an enemy came to kill me. He shot me, and also ran away firing behind him. A stray bullet went through a window and killed Tara. Willow fell into blackness. She healed me and set out for revenge. She killed the man who shot Tara and decided to try and destroy the world. Our friend Xander eventually brought her back to us. She spent time with my Watcher and his coven to learn good magic again. She came back to us. Just in time to meet Kennedy and save the world again."

"Tara. My granddaughter." Nessa simply sighed. "Do you know what happened to her mother?"

"I am sorry Nessa. She passed away before we met Tara."

"Xana must have concealed her magically. But that should have broken when she died. Lenara, or Tara, she never had any idea that she was one of us?" Nessa asked.

"None. She thought she might have been a demon thanks to her mother's husband." Buffy answered.

"My daughter married?" Nessa was surprised.

"She did. But he was an unkind man. Tara does not feel anything for him. He wasn't good to either of them. Don't worry Nessa; we made sure he didn't bother her anymore." Buffy replied.

"Will you go and see her?" Nessa asked.

Buffy shook her head no. "I can't Nessa. Tara and Willow, that's a once in a lifetime thing."

"But you forget Buffy, she is also Lenara, and Lenara loves you." Kennedy chimed in.

"Get real Kennedy! It's Tara! And I know you don't want to hear this, but Willow and Tara belong together. Who are we? Get used to this feeling. Slayers apparently aren't supposed to be happy."

"So, you just give up? No way Buffy."

Buffy started screaming at Kennedy. "This will only end badly for the both of us! You don't think this is killing me? Yes I love Lenara. Of course I want to see her. But she is not just Lenara. She is Tara. And Willow loves Tara. And Kennedy I know you don't want to hear this, but Willow will choose Tara. You and I can't break that bond."

Kennedy railed, "You are a pathetic Slayer. You don't even fight? How can you not try? I love Willow. I can't just give up on that. Lenara loves you. You would walk away from her? How would that feel Buffy? Leaving her, knowing someone else was kissing her, touching her? Cause I will tell you right now, the thought of Willow with someone else is vile, whether it's Tara or not."

Buffy slumped. "What can I do?"

"Fight dammit! You told me weeks ago that you didn't come here to take an ass whipping, don't take one now. If we lose, then at least we won't have regrets. We will have tried." Kennedy pleaded.

Buffy nodded in ascent. Kennedy hugged the other Slayer. Nessa watched the interaction.

"You both are amazing women. Go and see your friends."

Buffy and Kennedy walked away. Zaz walked over to his grandmother, "Any idea how this will end?"

"No. I don't. Both Lenara and Willow love other people as well. This won't be easy for any of them."

Mahzi joined them both. "Gran, you should be resting too."

"I am fine child. The healing water worked well. And speaking of which, how is Pron?"

Zaz muttered, "Still in green, but refusing the animal blood we gave him. He is determined to starve himself."

Nessa shook her head. "I do not want him to die. We must figure this out."

"Gran, why? After everything he has done?" Mahzi asked.

"We were too late in saving your parents and Lenara's. This family has seen too much death. He is not lost to us entirely. We must try." Her answer was sincere.

Mahzi looked at Zaz and shrugged.

* * *

Willow sat next to Tara's bed, holding her hand. Her tears flowed freely.

"I can't believe this. You're alive Tara. Alive. You don't know how long I prayed for a miracle to bring you back to me. And here you are." Willow kissed Tara's hand. "I wish you would wake up soon. I really want to talk to you."

Tara's eyes fluttered. "W-w-willow?" came the weak response.

"Hey Tara. I'm here."

"Willow, it's you."

"Yep, it is sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, so tired."

"Rest Tara. We have plenty of time to talk once you are feeling up to it."

"B-b-buffy?"

Willow cringed. "She's here. Did you want me to get her?"

But Tara didn't respond. She had fallen asleep again. Willow let go of Tara's hand. She got up determined to find Buffy. She didn't have to go far. Buffy and Kennedy stood in the doorway. Willow motioned for them to go into the hallway. Willow looked at Buffy with tears in her eyes. "She asked for you."

"I know. We heard the whole thing."

Willow looked at Kennedy. "I'm sorry." Kennedy just looked at the ground and nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Willow asked Buffy desperately.

"I am going to let Lenara know I love her, and then I will let her decide."

Willow lashed out. "She isn't Lenara! She's Tara! My Tara!"

"Your Tara?" Kennedy screamed. "So what am I?"

Willow looked at Kennedy and her face softened. "Kennedy, I…I don't know what to say."

Kennedy fumed. "You always said it wasn't a competition. And now that you know she's alive, it really isn't?"

Willow touched Kennedy's arm. "I do love you."

"But…"

"Kennedy, this isn't easy."

"You love me. Please don't leave me. Be mine." Kennedy was shaking.

Willow touched Kennedy's face, and then enveloped her Slayer into a hug. "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you."

"Too late."

"Kennedy, please. All of this is overwhelming right now."

Kennedy squeezed her girlfriend. "Please Willow."

Buffy looked at her friends. How had it come to this? Why could they never really be happy and find peace? Buffy sighed, "Will, I 'm going in to see Len…T…her."

Willow nodded still clinging to Kennedy.


	15. Chapter 15

Buffy walked into Tara's room.

"It really is you." Buffy muttered. She sat down next to the bed and leaned over the edge to look at her sleeping friend. "I know Willow loves you still. You never left her thoughts. And I know that Tara and Willow are some epic power couple that apparently even death couldn't separate. It makes me jealous in some way. I thought in you I had found the same. In a way, as Lenara, you were my Tara. Now I don't know what to do, but tell you that I love you. The fact that you are Tara only strengthens that feeling. But it also reminds me that I didn't deserve Lenara, and I certainly don't deserve Tara. Lenara who gave herself freely, just as Tara would. Never taking anything for herself. And that's why if you decide you want to be with Willow, I won't interfere. It'll be the one gift I could give you. But I know it'll hurt like hell."

Buffy giggled a little in spite of her somber mood. "I told you I don't do normal relationships."

"Buffy?" came a sheepish voice from the doorway.

Buffy turned and saw Mahzi standing behind her. "Yeah Mahzi?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you but Nessa would like to talk to you about Pron. He won't eat, and since you know the most about vampires."

"Okay, Mahz." Buffy looked at Tara. She sighed and leaned over and kissed Tara's cheek. "Wake up soon. I love you."  
Buffy got up and walked out of the room with Mahzi. Buffy and Mahzi stared straight ahead as they walked down the hall in silence. After a few moments, Mahzi spoke.

"I'd choose you."

Buffy looked at Mahzi, who for her part kept looking forward. Mahzi continued, "If I were Lenara, I'd choose you. Not that Willow's not cool, 'cause she is, but you made Lenara happy at a time when there was nothing happy in our lives. And I know what you said about Tara and Willow being soul mates and all, but Lenara never took her eyes off of you. If they were such an amazing power couple, how come Lenara never looked at Willow that way? The type of love I believe in doesn't stop no matter what. So yeah, I'd choose you if I were in her place. Besides we got enough magic in this family to go around, so it's about time to add a Slayer to our fold."

Buffy smiled fondly at the girl. "Thanks Mahzi. I appreciate the sentiment."

Mahzi nodded, "Yeah, well, just my opinion."

Buffy looked straight ahead again. "I wish yours was the opinion that counted. I just don't see things ending that way."

"You never know. Just don't give up, 'cause you deserve to be happy too."

"We'll see."

Mahzi sighed, and they continued to walk down the hall. After a few more minutes of silence, Mahzi stopped Buffy. "Is there a way to change him back?"

"Not that I know of."

"So he'll always want blood?"

"Yeah probably. But he could sustain himself on animal blood, or on Earth we have blood banks. Human blood, no biting."

"Any upside to this?"

"There seems to be. Vampires don't have souls. Well, typically they don't. I knew one who was cursed with one, and another who managed to go to great lengths to get one. But Pron bites your grandmother and suddenly has one. He's lucky in that regard. Well, in a weird sort of way."

"So it's safe to be around a vampire with a soul?"

"Well, for the most part. I mean you need to be aware of what he is though. Even vampires with souls do crappy things. Just because he has a soul doesn't make him infallible."

"Zaz still wants to kill him. Can't say I blame him. But Nessa won't hear of it. And Pron says nothing now. He sits in a corner, curled up, refusing to look or talk to us."

"What do you think Nessa will do?"

"She wants us to be a family again, but I don't see how that's possible. I can't forgive him and neither can Zaz."

"Give it time. Everything is still fresh."

"I will humor my grandmother, because if not for her he wouldn't draw a breath again."

"Technically he doesn't now."

"Yeah. Wait, what?"

Buffy smiled at Mahzi, "Let's go. I will tell you, Zaz, and Nessa everything I know about vampires."

The group all sat in silence in the hall. Nessa had prepared food, but only Zaz had actually eaten anything. Uneasiness lingered heavily. Willow shifted in her chair, which squeaked when she moved. Everyone's eyes looked at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Nessa looked around the table. Zaz, Mahzi, Willow, Kennedy and Buffy looked miserable. Zaz picked at the food on his plate. Mahzi kept staring at the wall. Kennedy was staring at Willow, who was looking at Buffy. Buffy for her part was leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed. Willow broke the silence.

"Penny for your thoughts Buffy."

"Penny for yours Willow," Kennedy mumbled.

Willow looked at Kennedy, but didn't say anything. Buffy opened her eyes, but stayed in the same seated position.

"I was just wondering about how this will all turn out for Pron."

"Oh," Willow replied.

Buffy leaned forward and looked at Nessa. "Maybe Pron shouldn't be here."

"Amen to that." Zaz muttered.

"He should be here with his family," Nessa directed at Zaz.

"He should be destroyed. He doesn't deserve our mercy." Mahzi interjected.

Zaz piped in again, "Really Gran. We fought him! He betrayed us all, and tried to kill you. And let's not forget trying to kill Len, or Tara, or whatever we're gonna call her now."

Zaz threw his hands up in frustration, and continued, "And frankly I don't understand how you can forgive him so quickly. He's a piece of shit. It's as simple as that. And I don't care if he has a soul and wears green. He is a treacherous bastard who deserves our father's fate."

"ENOUGH!" Nessa pounded her fist on the table. "I forgave him because I don't want to harbor hate. Savon did that. And I pity Pron because he was used by his father. A father who didn't love him. And I feel sorry for him because no matter what he does from here on out, he will never truly fit back into this family. I have to hope for him to find dome peace because your mother and aunt never did, and that is a miserable existence. I am tired of death being akin to this family."

Buffy waited for Nessa to finish before saying anything. "Nessa, I didn't mean to stir anything up. Actually what I meant was that Pron might want to go somewhere else for a bit. I have two friends, both vampires with souls that may be able to help him adjust. Both have extremely checkered pasts and maybe can help him get through some of this. And when he's ready, and you all have had some time, maybe he could visit. I just think being here, and trying to adjust will be too much for all of you."

Nessa looked at Zaz and Mahzi. "Maybe you're right. I'm a sentimental fool."

"No, you're not Gran. I'm sorry I yelled, but that doesn't change how I feel about him." Zaz stated.

Nessa nodded, and cracked a small smile. "I love you both very much. You will never know how proud of you both I am."

Nessa got up and walked over to her grandchildren. She kissed each on the head. "I am going to go for a walk around the grounds."

Mahzi looked up at her grandmother, and then at Zaz who nodded at her. "Gran, how about the 3 of us check on Pron?" Mahzi offered.

Nessa looked at Zaz questioningly.

"C'mon Gran, let's go talk to him."

Zaz got up and took his grandmother's hand. Mahzi grabbed the other and the three left the room.

Buffy sat back in her chair and closed her eyes again. The silence lasted a few moments until Kennedy finally broke it.

"That was a good idea Buffy. Spike and Angel could probably help Pron."

"Mmm…" was the response Buffy mustered.

"Will you be escorting him there?" Willow asked.

Buffy opened one eye, a sharp retort on the tip of her tongue. But she instantly relaxed again. If Tara chose Willow then she wanted no animosity lingering between her and her best friend. And she was too tired to fight right now. So she simply shrugged. "Dunno, probably."

Willow nodded. "I'll go with you, if you want."

Kennedy was confused. "Why would you go with her? It'd be your chance to be alone with Tara. If I was in your shoes, I wouldn't go."

Willow looked at Kennedy, "Kennedy, nothing is settled here I know. Guys, I'm doing my best here. I am confused though. I never moved on completely after Tara died, but I found you." Willow looked at Kennedy and continued, "And I love you. I know you don't believe me, but I do. This situation is just…"

"Insane?" Buffy mumbled.

Willow just nodded. The three sat in silence for a few more moments before it was broken by Kennedy laughing.

"What can you possibly find funny?" Buffy asked.

Kennedy shook her head. "Nothing really is funny. But you guys always end up in the middle of heavy shit. And I had this momentary flash of all of us in a retirement home in wheelchairs still fighting the bad guys. Of course the Slayers won't be kicking anything and Willow will have trouble remembering spells."

Buffy grinned and Willow followed suit. Then the silence continued once more. A few minutes later, Willow broke it with a question.

"Buffy, what will happen to you and me?"

Buffy inhaled deeply. "Kennedy's right. We've been through a ton of heavy shit. And you are my best friend Willow. I don't want that to change. I…don't know what to say."

"Me neither. Frankly I wish I could wave a magic wand and make everyone happy."

"No spells Will…" Buffy chuckled. Willow's eyes lit up a bit and she felt her chest rumble with mirth.

"No problem." She replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Since Kennedy, Willow, and Buffy wouldn't leave, Mahzi was elected to go back to England and relay the victory over Savon to Giles. She also filled him in on Tara's reappearance. He was more than surprised to hear the latter news. It caused him to fumble with his glasses on his face, remove them, clean them, put them back on, remove them, and start rubbing his nose.

"I'm sorry Mahzi, "He started, "I'm thrilled that Tara is alive. She meant so much to us all. And she's recovering?"

"She is. Physically, nothing is wrong with her. She's, as my gran would say, scrambled like a chochop egg at breakfast." Mahzi replied.

"I'm sorry, a what?"

"Chochop egg. Very tasty."

"I see…not really, but no matter. The girls won't leave will they?"

Mahzi shook her head. "No, they all sit together in her room while she sleeps and leave together to eat and rest. The bathroom breaks are mildly amusing."

"Meaning?"

"They do that together too. It seems to be an unspoken agreement between the three of them. It's like they are afraid while one of them isn't there, Lenara will wake up and only see the other, thus dooming the person not in the room. As for Kennedy, she just wants to hear everything said. I feel sorry for her more than anyone."

"Why?"

"If Willow and Lenara get together, she will be hurt. If Lenara chooses Buffy, she'll always wonder if she would have been Willows first choice. And I can tell she really has no one if she doesn't have Willow. It's sad. No matter what happens this doesn't end well for her. Lonely with a girlfriend, and lonely without one…"

Giles nodded his head in agreement. "This should be a happy time for your family to some degree. I'm sorry about Pron. I can't say sorry for Tara, because although it will be hard for a time, this group always manages to come back together."

"Do you have a preference?"

"Sorry, preference?"

"Who do you think Lenara should choose?"

"The mere fact that you call her Lenara and not Tara leads me to believe you've chosen Buffy for her."

"No. Not necessarily. Well, I mean if I were Lenara, I would choose Buffy. But I don't call her Tara because I have no idea who Tara is. I only know Len. I guess if she wanted me to call her Tara, I would. But you still didn't answer my question."

"I don't know that I can. But…" Giles abruptly stopped.

"But what?"

Giles didn't say anything immediately.

"Mr. Giles?"

"Mahzi, listen, I don't know how much anyone has said to you about Willow and Tara. But I deal, well, I feel I should warn you. Maybe warn is not the right word. If Tara dies not choose Willow, keep an eye on Willow. She went to a bad place once when Tara left her. Be watchful."

"She dangerous?"

"I certainly hope not, and please do not say anything to Willow. Just be…aware. I'm hopeful that she will be fine in any event."

"How bad? Like shit storm bad?"

"Well, not n-necessarily the adjective I would use, but, that is an accurate description, yes."

"Thanks for the warning. I'll keep an eye on her. There's something else I wanted to ask you about. Buffy mentioned maybe Pron should go and stay with some friends of hers. Two vampires with souls."

"Two?" Giles asked surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

Giles closed his eyes. "Technically there should only be one. Angel. But I am guessing Spike has managed to return somehow. Interesting. As for Pron, I think that might not be a bad idea. Angel would be a good influence on him. Maybe doing some good for others will prove to be therapeutic. Will he be joining them soon?"

Mahzi nodded. "I believe so. Gran doesn't really want him to go, but it's too hard to have him home right now."

"Does he say much?"

"No. He doesn't say anything except that he's sorry and he wished he could take everything back. Then he and Gran hug and cry. And still he refuses to ear. He's very weak. He will probably leave soon."

"So, he's open to the idea?"

"He doesn't say no. He just nods his head in agreement whenever it is brought up. I think he doesn't eat for fear of attacking Gran again."

"Well it sounds like you have things somewhat sorted out."

"I guess so. Did you want to come to Pellin and see Len-uh-Tara?"

Giles smiled. "No. I do want to see her, but I think she has plenty of a crowd right now. But if things go south with Willow…"

"I'll be sure to come get you."

Nessa sat in her granddaughter's room. She had just shooed out the normal inhabitants of the room and sat down next to the bed.

"You know Tara, Mahzi used to lay in her bed as a child and pretend to sleep when it was her bedtime. As soon as you'd leave her, shed be up jumping on the bed. Too much energy…of course she was eight, and you are not…so tell me Tara, why are you pretending to sleep?"

For a moment, Tara was still. But then she let out a sigh and then sat up.

"Sorry."

Nessa smiled. "It's fine. Not sure what to say to your friends?"

"None."

"Well, we cannot talk about it either. Your Gran is content to just sit with you."

"Gran, I don't know what to do. On one hand I'm Tara, and Tara loves Willow. It's hard not to imagine what our future would be. But I am also Lenara. And Lenara can't bear the thought of not being with Buffy. I love them both. And it's making me crazy, pretending to sleep so I don't have to decide."

"Hmmm…"

"Is it possible to love two people at once?"

"I suppose it is possible. But having never experienced it, I don't know. You really believe you love them both?"

"Maybe Gran. I don't know what to think."

"Speaking of which, what would you like us to call you?"

Tara blushed a little. "I like both names. You gave me Lenara, and mom gave me Tara."

Nessa sighed, "I miss your mother."

Tara grabbed her grandmother's hand. "Me too Gran."

"Whatever you decide, promise me something."

"Anything."

"You will visit often. Of course you are welcome to stay, but I have a feeling you won't. So make sure I get to see you both."

"Both?"

"You and…"

"And?"

Nessa smiled, and leaned in to Tara's ear and whispered a name. Tara leaned back and smiled.

"Yes Gran. We will visit you often. But I need a favor. Can you teach me the transformation magic?"

"I can. Why though?"

"I haven't decided who I am."


	17. Chapter 17

A little while later Nessa entered the Great Hall to see the trio sitting around in silence.

"Buffy?"

Buffy looked up at the matriarch.

"Child, I need some help getting some things down in the kitchen and I can't find Zaz. Would you mind?"

Buffy stood immediately. "Sure Nessa. No problem, lead the way."

Nessa slipped her arm through Buffy's and led her away from the room. Once they were out of ear shot, Nessa stopped to look at Buffy. "You know I don't need your help in the kitchen."

"I know. But I am happy to get away from that room. Spending time with you seems like a better proposition, well, to most anything else right now. Is Tara awake yet?"

"No, but I imagine she will be soon enough. And that is the reason I wanted to talk to you. I was hoping you would talk to me about your intentions when she is."

"Intentions? I don't know. I know I want her to wake up and be happy."

"Happy?"

"Nessa, I love Tara, very much. She was a great friend to me at a very dark time in my life. She helped me by listening. Never once did she judge my actions, and was always supportive. So my intentions are to do the same. I'll be whatever she needs me to be. And if that means she chooses to be with Willow, well, then I won't interfere. And I will try like hell to be her friend and Willow's. I have no idea how that will work out, but if it is what she wants, then I'll do it."

"You'd let her go?"

"What choice would I have? It'd hurt like hell, but yes, I'd let her go knowing that she was where she wanted to be."

"And the time you spent with Lenara?"

"I'll hold onto it, but privately. Lenara changed my outlook on everything. She loved me for me, knowing my faults, my demeanor, and everything about me. She was pure and being with her made me feel…something I will never adequately be able to describe."

"Why is that?"

"Because the word love isn't enough. It doesn't define with enough authority what I feel for Lenara. She is what poets write poems about. And I'm sorry Nessa, I am no poet. I am a Slayer, complicated, with layers and a stubborn streak. And she looked past it all, and loved me. I can do no less for her."

"Is this what you will say?"

Buffy laughed and wiped a tear that fell. "No. I will tell her I love her. Probably nothing else."

"Why?"

"I'm a coward I guess. If I tell her all this and she ends up with Willow, I don't think I would recover. And I need to have her in my life, even if it means she isn't with me."

Nessa looked at Buffy with great compassion. "Buffy, she's awake."

Buffy sniffled a little. "She is?"

"Yes."

Buffy nodded her head. "We should tell Willow."

Nessa took Buffy's hand, and lowered her head and began to mumble underneath her breath. A white light began to emanate from her skin, and around her head a halo formed. And when the light disappeared, Lenara stood in front of her.

"Buffy…" she whispered.

Buffy took a step back, But Lenara did not let go of her hand.

"Surely my Slayer is not trying to run away."

"Lenara."

"I am sorry for the obvious deception but I had to get you away from Willow and Kennedy, and here lately you three go everywhere together."

Buffy cracked a small smile, but it quickly faded. "How do you feel?"

"Like myself."

"I see."

"I am Tara, and Lenara. But this is the form you fell in love with, and I have grown accustomed to it."

"I have too."

"Buffy…"

"Wait. Don't. Just let me look at you a few more moments."

"Buffy…"

"Please. Just a few more moments. And I promise I will leave you be."

"Leave me be?"

"I know I can't hope for what you and Willow have."

"Had, Buffy. I do love Willow. But Willow is Tara's past, my past. You, are, my now and my future. I love you. And if you will have me, I will spend every moment possible showing you."

Buffy couldn't hold back her tears. "I…I can't breathe."

Lenara smiled sweetly. "Catch your breath, because I am going to kiss you senseless, and I don't particularly relish you passing out from lack of oxygen."

Buffy nodded her head and stepped forward. Lenara leaned in and lowered her head and suddenly stopped just an inch shy of Buffy's lips, and began laughing.

"What?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"It's just like when I first met you."

"Huh?"

"Buffy, you stink! Have you showered recently?"

"What?"

Lenara was laughing uproariously. "Sweetheart, you reek!"

"Well, smartass, hard to take a shower when you have people following you everywhere you go. And no way was I getting naked in front of anyone!"

Lenara laughed harder. Buffy smirked. "Oh so this is funny is it?"

"It really is."

Buffy grabbed her girlfriend and proceeded to rub her face, hands, and body all over her.

"Guess who else stinks now? Keep laughing!"

The girls enjoyed the mirth for a few more moments before Lenara finished what she had started. She leaned in and kissed Buffy's lips. It was tender and gentle insisting on nothing. After a few seconds had passed, the girls broke apart.

"Lenara, I…wait. Tara, I love you."

"So sweet my Slayer. I love you."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course Buffy."

"Will you be getting naked later?"

Lenara laughed. "As if I have a choice! One does get naked to take a bath, and I suddenly find myself in need of one. Sweetheart, seriously, you really do stink."

Buffy smiled and then her face turned somber.

"What? What is it Buffy?"

"Willow. She's here Lenara, and I can't help but feel guilty for being happy."

Lenara sighed. "I know. I have to talk to her, and soon."

"She's not going to take this well."

"I know. But in time I hope she'll come around. I would like to be her friend if she'll let me."

"Should I be jealous?"

"No, Willow was my first love. You are my last."

Buffy nodded, kissed her girlfriend's cheek, and led her back to the Great Hall. When they got there, Willow and Kennedy weren't in the room. Instead they found Nessa sitting in a chair.

"Gran?"

Nessa looked up and smiled at the pair. "Lenara, Buffy, please come and sit."

"Where's Willow and Kennedy?" Buffy asked.

"They left. While you were talking with Buffy, Willow paid me a visit. Or rather you."

Buffy looked confused. "I don't understand," she simply stated.

"Gran was me, while I was her."

"Oh."

Nessa continued. "While I laid there pretending to sleep Willow began talking to me. She said that she loved you, but that you weren't her Tara anymore. She said that you were both different people now, and that you both had unknowingly moved on. She said she hoped you loved Buffy and would be happy with her, just like she had found happiness with Kennedy. She said she owed you so much, and that if it wasn't for you she wouldn't have become the woman that she was now. She said she owed you happiness, and she prayed you found it. She said given time that she hoped you could be friends. She hoped that you would understand why she wouldn't stay here any longer, and that she didn't want to her. She kissed my head and left."

Buffy looked at Lenara. "You okay?"

Lenara was quiet for a moment but then smiled. "I am. We both got what we wanted."

"So did Kennedy. Bet she did cartwheels."

"I'm sure she did."

"Sure you are okay?"

Lenara kissed Buffy's cheek. "You stink you know."

Nessa nodded her head in amusement and got up to leave the room. "Get cleaned up you two. Dinner's in an hour." And she exited the room.

Buffy looked at Lenara. "Well, you are stuck with me now."

Lenara smirked. "I know."

"I like that you accept it so **easily**."

"Easily?"

"Just like everything else…"

"Buffy, did you just call me easy?"

Buffy swatted Lenara's backside and dashed quickly across the room. "Last one to the hot spring…"

* * *

A/N: I realize that Willow/Tara are OTP, but I hope you are accepting of this ending. This story was an exercise in how to pair Buffy/Tara convincingly. I hope I did that. If you got to the end of this story, please let me know how I did. I am really curious to see what you thought of it all.


End file.
